Fight against the elements
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Three years after defeating the Red Dragons, Blu can finally enjoy a peaceful life with his new family. However, some nature forces wants to do something against this peace for some reasons. Can Blu and his friends defeat them? "Sequel to SUPER RIO and 2th episode of the Super Rio Saga"
1. Intro

**Hey, hey, owl lovers! Watchout cause the owl is back ready to make an impact! As of this story, many OC asked to me by other authors will appear. Some will be there for the rest of the saga, some will be there for only one story or two, *laugh* But enough with the talk; let's begin this story because the owl say so =)**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful glorious morning in the Amazon jungle as the sun was slowly rising up in the sky to shine on the forest.

In this forest, many birds were sleeping peacefully.

Not everybody though; somewhere in the sky was flying a blue bird who was carrying a leaf filled with fruits. You easily recognized him; it was our hacker friend, Blu.

This last one was enjoying the fresh morning air under his feathers despite the weight of the fruits he was carrying in his talon.

As he was flying, he looked at the landscape around him.

Honestly, he was finding this hard to believe that it has already been three years since he arrived here.

During this time, many things happened; the blue and red tribes formed an alliance, Rafael, Eva and their kids took a hollow in the Amazon to live here, Nico and Pedro managed another samba club somewhere in this jungle...But most of all, Jewel gave the best thing ever that Blu could wish for: three wonderful chicks.

Despite living in the jungle, Blu and Jewel agreed to spend their summers in Rio as vacations and because Blu wanted to see his adoptive mother, father and brother too.

While flying, Blu lowered his head to look at his neck around which his hacker's headband was wrapped normally. However, sometimes after wedding with Jewel, he chose to wear it only when necessary as he didn't consider himself as a hacker anymore.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard someone calling for him.

?: "HEY, BLU!"

He looked down to see that it was a female scarlet macaw all red with some yellow around her brown eyes, black beak and talons and a dash of yellow, green and blue on her tail and pointing feathers with the following green tattoos; a cherry on her back and a cherry blossom on her right rib cage.

Blu smiled as he recognized his friend and flew down to her and landed on the branch next to her putting the fruits on a good place of the branch so that they won't fall down.

Blu: "Hello, Arlene."

Arlene: "Hi, Blu."

Arlene was a scarlet macaw that Blu and Jewel encountered at Nico and Pedro's new club and became friend with her. A little point; Felipe has a crush on her.

Blu: "What are you doing here?"

Arlene: "Ho, just taking some fresh air out of the red tribe."

Indeed; the red and blue tribe could now go on each other's territory.

Arlene: "And you, what are you doing?"

Blu: "I'm bringing the breakfast to my family."

He said with showing the fruits he was carrying with his right wing.

Arlene: "You took a lot of fruit!"

She said noticing how big the leaf was.

Blu nodded.

Blu: "Yeah; the kids are in their puberty. They are eating a lot. Also, I took two Brazilian coconuts for Jewel; it's her favorite food."

Arlene nodded with a smile.

Arlene: "Hey, isn't today that you will go at the top of the Amazon for your meditating?"

Blu nodded.

Blu: "Yup."

Since two years, Blu goes every Thursday at the top of Amazon, on a hill close to a huge lake, to meditate with the blue phoenix. A good way to stay calm.

Arlene: "Well, I think I've bothered you enough. I will go back to my home now."

Blu: "I'll do the same; see you later."

He said as he waved with his wing and took the fruits in his talon before flying toward his hollow as did Arlene.

* * *

A few minutes later, he spotted his hollow from which he approached and smiled as he was hearing noises that he was recognizing.

He then landed on the branch at the entrance and entered while carrying the leaf filled with fruits with his two wings.

Once he entered, he putted the leaf on the floor and looked inside with a smile.

On one part of the hollow, his younger daughter, Bia, was reading a book about bugs. On another part, his older daughter, Carla, was listening to music on her IPod with her headphones on her head which she rocked lightly at the beat. Finally, there was his younger and only son, Tiago who was flying in the hollow trying to catch a fly.

Suddenly, Blu felt two wings wrapping themselves around his waist coming from behind him and felt a kiss on his neck.

He smiled as he immediately recognized who it was.

Jewel: "Hello, hacker."

Blu: "Hello, gem of the forest."

He said as he turned toward his mate and putted her into passionate kiss which she gave back to him.

They softly moaned as their tongues were dancing with each other.

Suddenly, their heard disgusting noise coming from next to them.

They opened their eyes and separated their beak to see their three kids looking at them with disgusted faces.

Bia: "Mom! Dad!"

Tiago: "That's disgusting!"

Carla: "There are rooms for that!"

Blu and Jewel laughed shyly not letting go of each other's wings.

Jewel: "Sorry, kids."

Blu: "That's what lovers do."

He said which didn't stop the kids to make disgusting noises.

Blu: "You'll understand when you will have mates. For now, who wants breakfast?"

He asked with opening the leaf revealing many fruits.

This made the kids smiling and cheering of joy as they jumped into the fruits and began to dig into them.

They were joined by their parents.

Bia was eating grapes, Carla a pear, Tiago an apple, Jewel a Brazilian coconut and Blu a mango.

* * *

Once the breakfast was done...

Blu: "Okay, it was good."

He said with whipping some mango juice from his beak.

Blu: "Now, I must go to the top of the Amazon."

Jewel: "Ho yeah; it's your meditation day."

Blu nodded.

Carla: "Why do you go meditate every Thursday, Dad?"

Bia: "Because it's a good way to get rid of 50% of stress. Also, you got 3 chances on 4 to get more focused for a least one week."

Tiago and Carla looked at their sister with owned faces.

Blu chuckled.

Blu: "You're the daughter of your father."

He said with patting her head with his wing.

Tiago suddenly jumped on his shoulder.

Tiago: "Hey, Dad! When are we gonna have cool tattoos like you and mom?"

Blu: "Soon, T-bird. Very soon."

He said with lightly putting his son back on the floor.

Blu: "I've got to go now, if I wanna be back before night time."

Jewel: "Be back soon, my blue hero."

She said with putting him into a kiss again which disgusted the kids again.

* * *

A few minutes after, Blu was flying through the jungle toward the top of the Amazon.

Suddenly, an idea jumped in his mind; he was close to Rafael and Eva's nest. Why not going by to say hello?

Once Rafael and Eva's hollow was in sight, Blu smiled before landing at the entrance's branch.

Then, he curled his wing like a fist and knocked three times at the tree like a door.

After two seconds, someone walked from the inside; it was his old assassin buddy; Rafael.

This last one smiled as he saw his good blue friend.

Rafael: "Hey, Blu. How's it going?"

Blu: "Well and you?"

Rafael: "Very good. What bring you here?"

Blu: "Ho, I was going to the top of the Amazon for my usual meditation with the blue phoenix and I was passing by here, so I chose to come and see how you and Eva were going."

Suddenly, someone walked next to Rafael; it was his mate, Eva.

This last one smiled as she saw Blu.

Eva: "Ho, hello, there, Blu."

Blu smiled back.

Blu: "Hello, Eva."

Eva: "So, you're going to your meditation?"

Blu nodded.

Blu: "Yup, like every Thursdays. And you two, what are you doing today?"

Rafael: "I was planning to go visit Nico and Pedro at their club."

Eva: "And I was going to hang out with Jewel, your two daughter, Arlene and Sienna."

Blu putted a curious look on his face.

Blu: "And what are you all gonna do?"

Eva: "Ho, just girl stuff."

She said with a chuckle.

Blu nodded unsure.

Blu: "Well, I think I've bothered you enough; I will go now."

He said as he flew from the branch.

Rafael and Eva: "BYE!"

They said with waving their wings as Blu did back to them.

* * *

A moment after, Blu arrived at the top of the Amazon; it was a pretty big and lifeless forest with a huge lake on which was reflecting the beams of the sun.

Blu landed in front of the lake and took a deep breath to enjoy the fresh air.

?: "Happy to see that you've stayed loyal to your routine."

Blu smiled before turning around to meet a blue and white figure that he easily recognized; the blue phoenix.

Blu: "Hello, blue phoenix. Of course I came; I wouldn't miss the only calm and quiet moment of the week."

The blue phoenix chuckled.

Blue phoenix: "How's the family going? Your wife and kids?"

Blu: "Ho, you know; the usual."

He said with sharing one last chuckle with his "master".

Blue phoenix: "Whatever, are you ready?"

Blu: "Yes."

Blue phoenix: "So, let's go!"

Therewith, Blu made some moves and other things to relax his soul (like in "Kung Fu Panda 2"), like the blue phoenix says.

* * *

After two hours, the meditating session was over.

Blue phoenix: "Good work, Blu. Do you feel more relaxed now?"

Blu: "Like always."

He said with a smile which the blue phoenix gave back.

Blue phoenix: "Okay; the session is over; you can leave now."

He said with disappearing in blue smoke.

Blu sighed in relaxation and walked back toward the edge of the forest ready to leave.

However, before he could fly away, he spotted somewhere a little farther from him, a pack of white fur a little covered of mud.

He putted a curious look on his face before flying toward the strange thing.

Once he landed in front of it, he looked curiously at it.

Then, he putted a wing on it; it was so warm that he could tell that it was living.

He quickly turned the thing and putted a shocked look at what he saw; it was a young male snow owl. He was all white and fluffy at the level of his chest and belly. His beak and talons were black like his eyelids. He has some black marks on his belly and the back of his head.

Blu softly shook him with his wings.

Blu: "Hey, kid. Are you alright?"

The owl didn't answer.

Blu then putted his head against his chest to hear his weak heart beat.

Blu: "He's alive. I will bring him back to the tribe and ask Mimi to help him!"

He said as he took the young snow owl in his talons and flew off in the air toward the way back to the tribe.

Blu: "Hang on, kid!"

He said as he flew the fastest as his wings could allow him to.

**Who was this snow owl that Blu found? Why was he lying on the forest floor unconscious? Where is he come from? Stay stunned for the next chapter to find out.**


	2. Owly friend

**Here we go for the 2th chapter, guys! I hope you'll enjoy it. Also, I must tell you something; if any of you wanna send me a scenario suggestion, I'm all open because the owl says so. Also, thanks to Arlene The Scarlet Macaw for allowing me to use her OC =)**

Chapter 2

Blu was still flying in the air with an unconscious snow owl in his talons.

He looked down at him with a worried look on his face.

Blu: "Hang on, kid; we're almost arrived!"

He said as he was flying even faster than before.

Then, after a few minutes of flying in the blue territory, Blu saw Mimi's hollow and quickly flew toward it.

He didn't took time to knock at the entrance and entered the hollow to see Mimi resting on the nest with some mud on her face, two cucumbers covering her eyes with the sunlight, which entered by a hole on the roof, reflecting on her feathers.

Blu didn't care about it and immediately called for her.

Blu: "MIMI!"

This last one jumped in fear before shaking her head to get rid of the mud and removed the cucumbers from her face with her wings before looking at Blu.

Mimi: "Blu?! What's going on?"

Suddenly, she noticed the snow owl Blu was carrying.

Mimi: "And who's this kid?"

Blu: "I found him close to the lake unconscious! I cannot wake him up; you've gotta help him!"

Mimi: "Okay, put him on my nest; I will take a check!"

Blu immediately obeyed and putted the snow owl on Mimi's nest as this last one went out of the way.

Then, Mimi putted her head on the owl's chest to listen to his heart beat.

Mimi: "Okay; this isn't very bad. I will make something for him."

She said as she went to her item stock and took one thing or two to prepare something.

Then, after some minutes, Mimi went back to Blu and the owl with a leaf all wet with a funny liquid.

Mimi: "There, this will help him going better."

She said with putting the leaf on the owl's forehead.

Mimi: "He should go well soon."

Blu: "Okay; I'm gonna stay here until he wakes up."

* * *

Two hours later, Blu and Mimi were still waiting for the snow owl to awake.

Suddenly, a flapping noise broke the silence in the hollow.

Blu and Mimi turned their attention to the hollow's entrance to see three familiar person; Jewel, Bia, Carla and Tiago.

In a matter of seconds, the three children jumped into their father's wings putting him into a hug.

All three: "Daddy!"

Blu smiled and hugged his chicks back.

Blu: "Hey, kids."

Then, he was met by another hug from his beautiful mate.

Blu: "Hello, there, gem of the forest."

Jewel: "Hello, lovehawk."

Then, they all broke up the hug.

Carla: "Pop-pop told us that you were here."

Then, Jewel noticed the snow owl in her aunt's nest.

Jewel: "Hey, who's this owl?"

Blu looked back at him.

Blu: "I found him back at the top of the Amazon after my meditation with the blue phoenix. He was unconscious, so I took him here."

Jewel was about to ask something else, but was interrupted by Mimi.

Mimi: "He's waking up!"

Everybody turned to see that indeed, the snow owl was moaning meaning that he was waking up.

They slowly walked up toward him to greed upon waking.

After a few seconds, the owl finally opened his yellow eyes and blinked to regain his view.

The first thing he saw was the multitude of eyes that were watching him.

Snow owl: "W-Where am I?"

He asked with lifting his head but was forced to lay back by Mimi.

Mimi: "Stay down; you shouldn't make hard moves."

The snow owl nodded a little unsure.

Blu then kneeled next to him and looked straight into his yellow eyes.

Blu: "Don't worry; we won't hurt you, we're nice people. Now, what's your name?"

The snow owl blinked his eyes with a little worried look.

Snow owl: "I-I... my name's Alex."

He said introducing himself.

Blu: "Okay, Alex. My name's Blu. This is Mimi (he said with showing Mimi with his wing); This is my mate, Jewel, and my three kids, Bia, Carla and Tiago."

Alex then smiled as he saw the kids and waved his wing at them.

Alex: "Hello, kids."

The three little chicks waved back at him.

Jewel: "Where do you come from?"

Alex: "I'm from Quebec, Canada."

Mimi: "And how old are you, sweetheart?"

Alex: "20 years old."

Blu: "And tell me, why were you unconscious?"

Alex scratched his head trying to remember.

Alex: "I don't know; I forgot everything. The only I remember is my name, age, superpowers and my family."

Jewel was going to ask something else, but was interrupted by her mate.

Blu: "Okay; I think we should let him take some rest. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Alex shook his head.

Alex: "I'm a little tired only. Thanks still."

Suddenly, Tiago interrupted.

Tiago: "Hey, before we go... can I touch your belly?"

Everybody looked at him with curious looks.

Alex: "What?"

Tiago: "It looks so soft."

He said with his puppy eyes.

Jewel: "Okay, Tiago, this is weird enough."

Alex just smiled.

Alex: "A little touch doesn't hurt, right?"

Then, Tiago jumped on him and nuzzled his head on Alex's fluffy belly.

Tiago: "Wow! It's really soft."

Jewel giggled before taking Tiago in her wings.

Jewel: "Okay, T-bird; it's getting late. Let's go back at home."

Therewith, the blue family said a final goodbye to Alex and Mimi before flying back to their home.

However, before flying out, Blu looked back at Alex.

Blu: "Hey, if you want, tomorrow, I can take you to visit the place."

Alex: "Sounds good to me."

He said accepting Blu's offer.

Blu: "Okay, see you tomorrow. BYE!"

He said with flying out toward his home leaving his new friend to rest with Jewel's aunt.

Meanwhile, behind some bushes not too far, someone was looking at them with a smile on his mouth.

?: "I'm gonna see you tomorrow, then..."

**Hey, guys! This will be all for this chapter. Who was this guy spying our friend? Friend or foe? I don't know (lie). Stay stunned for the next chapter to find out. Also, I would like to benefit of this chapter to encourage Prophet Of Life, SebastopolQueen and YootisPoshil in their fight against the Rio Haters. Don't give up guys, because the owl say so =)**


	3. Ally or ennemy?

**Here we go, guys; the third chapter of this story! Thanks to all the followers of this saga, especially, BlueFenixLord, RIO2lover100, Reidak The Spix Macaw, NLwarframeFan and Crexis The Purple Macaw. That's truly justice 4 all =)**

Chapter 3

It was a beautiful noon in the Amazon jungle as everyone was doing his usual thing.

Blu was flying through the jungle with his happy smile.

As he was flying, he turned his head to look at the snow owl who was flying behind him.

Blu: "You're already tired?"

Alex shook his head.

Alex: "It's not that; it's just that I'm not used to the Brazil heat."

Blu chuckled.

* * *

Following the next hours, Blu showed different places to Alex; the Brazil nut grove, the waterfall, the pit of doom, etc.

Then, after a little more time, they arrived at the zone where the blue tribe defeated the Red Dragons three years ago.

Blu landed on the floor and sighed as he remembered everything that happened this day; his fight against Nigel and Mauro, who he defeated, when he saved Eduardo from the snake that bitten himself, but most of all, when Jewel declared her love to him which he did back and they both kissed each other; that was the best moment of his life.

After, they had a great wedding, even if it was interrupted by a group of snake, then, Jewel fallen pregnant and lay three eggs which hatched to give birth to his three beautiful kids.

Blu smiled as all those memories went back to his head.

Alex: "Are you okay?"

Blu then went back to reality and looked at his friend.

Blu: "Yeah, yeah; I was just remembering things that happened a long time ago."

Alex looked at him with a curious eyebrow.

Alex: "And what did happen?"

Blu: "Oh, it's a long story, believe me."

Alex just smiled.

Alex: "Well, I've got nothing planned today; I've got all my time."

Blu lightly chuckled before beginning.

Blu: "Okay; here's what happened..."

* * *

Then, the two birds lay down on their butts as Blu told all that happened during "Super Rio".

Blu: "...And it was then that I found you and brought you back to Mimi's home. That's all."

Alex was stunned.

Alex: "Geez, that was hell of a story!"

Blu nodded with a smile.

Blu: "I know. And you, what's your story?"

Alex: "Oh, boy! I don't remember everything; but here's where it begins-"

Suddenly, a scream interrupted him.

?: "THEY'RE HERE!"

Blu and Alex jumped in surprise and looked toward where the scream came from.

Suddenly, they were surprised to see a gang of birds dressed like gangsters with weapons such as baseball bats, knives or even metal pipes.

Blu and Alex were looking at them in worried way.

Blu: "Who are you?"

One of them who seemed to be the leader walked closer to them.

Gangster's leader: "Dear birds let me introduce ourselves; we're the Dangerous Animals Neutralisation Unit. Or D.A.N.U. for short."

Alex: "And can we know why you're here?"

Gangster's leader: "Well, let's say that our boss was following a dangerous guy who seems to have disappeared in this jungle. Then, we found out some, no, a lot of birds with unnatural powers like you. So, we supposed that we could bring you to our quarters and see if the boss is okay with that."

Blu spat in disgusts before looking back at them.

Blu: "Well, I've got two words for ya boss; S**K IT!"

The D.A.N.U. members just laughed.

Gangster's leader: "I was hoping this answer. Let's get them, guys!"

He said as the guards took their weapons and were ready to attack Blu and Alex.

Blu: "ALEX! DEFEND YOURSELF!"

He screamed before a guard with a pipe tries to smash him.

Luckily, Blu managed to dodge his attack and grabbed the wing that was holding the pipe before breaking it making the guard screaming in pain.

Then, another one with a knife tried to cut Blu, but this last one dodged and sends a powerful spinning kick right into the guard's face knocking him out.

Suddenly, a guard bigger and more muscled knocked Blu out of the way with his huge wings knocking him to the floor.

Huge guard: "*Laugh manically" One down, one left!"

He said as he looked toward Alex who didn't move since the beginning.

Blu: "ALEX! RUN!"

He screamed while trying to take back from the shot.

Once the huge bird arrived in front of Alex, he noticed that he didn't seem scared.

Huge guard: "You don't run? *smile* I like that."

Suddenly, he quickly curled his wing like a fist and delivered a powerful punch across the owl's face.

Suddenly, everybody looked in surprise as Alex's face did move a little only.

Then, he cracked his neck before looking at the huge bird with a bored look.

The huge bird was choked for a second, but, then, crossed his other wing like a fist and punched Alex in the face again.

Same result; Alex just cracked his neck and looked back at him like if nothing would have happen.

The huge bird was more and more chocked, but still crossed his other wing and tried to punch Alex again, but this time, Alex blocked him with only one wing much to his surprise.

Alex: "Okay, my turn!"

He said with lifting his other wing at his mid-tall.

Suddenly, a kind of black, grey and red substance jumped out of his shoulder and enveloped his entire white wing to make it looking like a big fist.

Before the huge bird could do anything, Alex punched him with his big fist sending his opponent a few meters away.

Everybody was looking at him with owned faces.

Then, after taking back from the punch, the huge bird looked at him with a chocked face.

Alex: "Impressive, right?"

He asked as the black, grey and red substance returned into his body to reveal his normal wing.

The huge bird's curiosity turned into a burning anger.

Huge bird: "YOU'RE DEATH!"

He screamed with running toward Alex as fast as his boosted legs could allow him to.

(Slow motion effect) The huge bird was about to punch Alex in the face with his wing, but Alex managed to lower down in time.

He, then, turned his wing into a black, grey and red blade and, ultimately, stabbed it into the huge bird's chest, going through his body and exiting his back.

The huge bird lowered his head to see the blade into his chest with his blood flowing on Alex's wing-blade and to the ground making a blood puddle.

Finally, the huge bird closed his eyes to go to hell.

Alex, then, putted his wing-blade out of him and left the dead body falling to the ground revealing his blade covered by blood.

Blu, despite the pain, walked next to Alex with a smile.

Blu: "That was awesome! How did you done that?!"

Alex just smiled.

Alex: "It's because of the Prototype, a virus that gives me super abilities."

D.A.N.U.'s leader: "He-hem!"

Then, the two birds turned their heads to see that the D.A.N.U. members were holding guns toward them.

Blu: "Ha, crap!"

D.A.N.U.'s leader: "Game over..."

He said with a smile as he was about to order his men to shoot.

Suddenly, in a second, a slashing sound flew through the air and made everybody froze instantly.

Then, the leader slowly turned his head to see in horror his wing cute with a beam of blood jumping out of his wound.

Before he could do or say anything, another jet of blood jumped from a wound into his neck and he fallen dead to the floor.

Despite being scared by their leader's dead, all the soldiers slowly turned their head to see someone.

It was a human male with blond hair and green eyes who was wearing a military t-shirt with a brown jacket, half-blood cap on his head and biker gloves.

He was holding a kind of katana with some Japanese marks on it which he must have used to kill the leader.

Then, after some seconds of silence, he looked back at his enemies with a smile.

?: "Want to fight, basta?"

Then, one of the soldiers screamed.

D.A.N.U. soldier: "LET'S KILL HIM!"

This said, all the soldiers aimed their guns at him, but before they could shoot, the mysterious human moved at an incredible speed again and slashed a soldier's throat with his katana.

Without losing another second, he stabbed his katana into the stomach of a soldier next to him.

Every soldier tried to shoot the mysterious man, but this last one killed each one of them with his katana before they could.

Finally, there was only one soldier remaining who was looking at the mysterious man with a scared look.

?: "...Boo!"

The soldier screamed in fear while flying away of the zone.

The man simply laughed with putting his katana back into his inventory.

Then, he turned and was met by a pair of scared looks of Blu and Alex.

He simply walked toward them.

?: "Don't be afraid; we're in the same team."

Alex: "Really?"

He asked still a little scared.

The man simply nodded before turning to Blu who was looking at him with an unsure look.

?: "Is there a problem?"

Blu: "Well, I'm not really used to see humans walking around here."

?: "Okay, wait..."

He said with snapping his fingers together which made appear a lot of dust around him.

Once the dust disappeared, Blu and Alex were surprised by what they saw; there wasn't humans anymore, but a military macaw who was wearing the same outfit as the human form.

?: "You prefer me like this?"

Blu: "Huh... yeah."

He answered still unsure about seeing a human turning into a bird.

Alex: "But, can you tell us your name?"

?: "Sure; I'm Duke."

Alex: "Nice to meet you; I'm-"

Duke: "Alex."

He finished the sentence.

Alex was shocked.

Alex: "What the... how do you know my name?"

He simply smiled while turning to Blu.

Duke: "I also know yours, Blu!"

This last gasped.

Blu: "What the..."

**How this "Duke" does know Alex and Blu? Who he is? Why is he here? Stay stunned for the next chapter to find out. Also, I would like to thank Superduke1000 for allowing me to use his OC. Another one on a long list that will follow this saga. LET'S ROCK, BABY!**


	4. The prophecy

Chapter 4

Blu and Alex were still standing over the open area of the Amazon in the middle of dead corpses victims of the bird standing right in front of them, Duke.

Blu, who was still under the shock after this guy said that he know his name, managed to speak.

Blu: "H-How do you know my name?! And who the hell are you?!"

Duke simply chuckled.

Duke: "It's an honor to tell you that I'm your protector!"

Blu and Alex just looked at him with puzzled faces.

Blu: "My protector?"

Duke: "Let me explain you everything; 10 years ago, I was a normal boy living in the city of Chicago, Illinois. One day, I've been captured by a secret organisation who injected me a powerful virus called "K4". This virus gives me many powers like regenerating my injuries, best strength, best agility, more speed, etc."

Blu: "And what happened after?"

Duke: "Luckily, I managed to escape their laboratory, not without killing some of them."

He said with a dark look.

Duke: "Three years later, I managed to hide from this company. One day, an old soul called the "Spacetime" took me as his host. She gave me many powers such as teleporting, Shooting blue energy balls and summoning an energy sword. Speaking of which, you remember the two energy balls that touched Nigel and Mauro during your fight three years ago?"

Blu putted a surprised look on his face.

Blu: "It was you?!"

He nodded all proud of him.

Duke: "But let's go back to my story: Spacetime also allowed me to use my wings as defibrillators and I can summon a magnetic shield around me. She also allowed me to come back to life each time that I die. My last power is the "Rage Mode". When this power is activate, my force is multiplied by 10. I can do massive destruction. However, this power make me lost a lot of energy and can make me die if I use it too much."

Alex: "That sounds cool."

Duke: "Then, a few years later, I met an organisation called "The Resistance" whose objective is to stop the D.A.N.U. or these guys you just met."

Blu: "But why they are after me?"

Duke: "They want to neutralise and, if possible, exploit all animals with super powers that they meet. That's why the Resistance is here, to prevent them to reach their objective. That's what brought me here; the organisation engaged me to protect you and your family."

Blu: "But why didn't you show up the last three years?"

Duke: "I didn't want to scare your kids."

He said with blushing a little.

Duke: "But enough with the talking and let's get to the points; I came here to give you a gift that could be useful for you in the future."

Blu looked curiously.

Blu: "A gift? What is it?"

Duke: "It's an old soul called "The Darkness". It can also give you super powers like the Spacetime. Do you want it?"

Blu looked down thinking about it for a second.

Then, he looked back at Duke with his answer.

Blu: "No. Sorry, but I can't accept a gift from someone I just met."

Duke nodded in understands.

Duke: "It's okay; I can give it to you later if you want. However, there's something I must absolutely give to you."

He said with taking a kind of scroll into his wing which he handed to Blu.

Blu: "What is it?"

He asked with taking it.

Duke: "I don't know, but Spacetime told me that you're gonna need it for a future event."

Blu nodded with putting the scroll in his inventory.

Blu: "Thanks."

Duke: "Now, I have to go. If you need me anytime, anywhere, just make the macaw scream; I will come to help."

Blu: "How can I be sure you will come to my help?"

Suddenly, Duke makes appear a kind of contract paper in his right wing.

Duke: "This contract forces me to do it."

Alex went closer to read.

Alex: "_Me, Duke, swear on my Resistance honor to protect Blu and Jewel's family from any kind of danger even if it means I must die or suffer hard."_

Duke: "Exactly."

He said with making the contract disappear.

Duke: "It was nice to meet you, BYE!"

He said with teleporting himself away.

Blu and Alex looked at each other still owned about what just happened before turning their attention back at the scroll.

Alex: "Do we read it?"

Blu: "Of course."

He said with unrolling the scroll as Alex went next to him to read the scroll with him.

Blu: "_On the path of a close destiny, the most dangerous and powerful elements of this world will go on a search for the chosen one._

_There, they can be stopped only by the following things:_

_-The chosen one himself_

_-The unstoppable illness_

_-The ultimate warrior_

_-The beauty of the forest_

_-The miracle trio_

_-The eagle's eye_

_-The greatest friends_

_-The possessor of the dragon armor_

_-The little bird with a great spirit_

_-The beautiful red creature"_

Blu and Alex looked at each other.

Alex: "Weird. That sounds like a prophecy."

Blu nodded with putting the scroll back in his inventory.

Blu: "Listen; I don't know what's this story's all about, but we're better to keep this between us until we see things clearly, okay?"

Alex nodded agreeing to not tell this to anybody.

Blu: "Let's go back at the tribe; it's getting late."

* * *

Later, when the night was fallen, Blu was laying in his nest with Jewel wrapped in his wings and his three kids cuddled between them.

Blu was still awake as he couldn't stop thinking about Duke and this "prophecy".

Jewel opened her eyes as she noticed something was wrong with him.

Jewel: "Is there a problem, sweetie?"

Blu looked down at her.

Blu: "What? No. Everything's alright."

They whispered as they didn't want to wake the kids.

Jewel: "You seem troubled."

Blu: "I said everything's fine."

He said not wanting to talk anymore with Jewel.

This last one sighed, deceived by her husband's reaction and rested her head back on his chest to sleep again.

Blu didn't did the same however.

**This will be all for this chapter, guys! I hope you enjoyed it like always. Leave me reviews because the owl say so!**


	5. All my people

Chapter 5

It was a beautiful noon in the Amazon jungle. Birds and other animals from the jungle were making happy sounds and enjoying their freedom.

Somewhere in the sky, a flock of birds composed of Blu, Jewel, their three kids, Alex, Rafael, Eva and Arlene was flying toward Nico and Pedro's samba club.

Jewel then turned to look at her three children.

Jewel: "Are you excited to see your uncles, kids?"

YES! The three kids replied in unison.

Alex: "Where are we going yet?"

Rafael turned to face him.

Rafael: "I must have told you like a thousand times."

Alex: "Of course...What was it already?"

Rafael sighed in desperation.

Rafael: "We're going at our friend's samba club.

Alex: "Oh, okay!"

Blu: "Speaking of which, we're arrived!"

Indeed, they arrived at Nico and Pedro's club which was like the one in Rio made in the middle of an open area.

After landing in front of the entrance, they entered one by one in this order; Blu, the kids, Jewel, Alex, Rafael, Eva and Arlene.

Once inside, Blu and Rafael smiled as it was exactly like the one in Rio; birds dancing everywhere, a little purple light in the atmosphere, birds drinking at Kenny's bar and most of all, pretty girls around all over the place (despite the fact that they both had a mate).

?: "Yo! Yo! Yo! If it isn't our favorite buddies?"

Our friends smiled as they easily recognized these voices.

They looked up to see a yellow canary with a bottle cap on his head and a red-crested cardinal pretty chubby; Nico and Pedro!

Rafael: "Nico! Pedro! How are you going, guys?"

Nico: "Super nice!"

He said as they landed in front of their friends.

Pedro: "Hi there, blue chosen one!"

He said referencing to Blu.

Blu: "Hello, super power bird."

He said in a joking tone.

Then, they both turned their attention to Jewel.

Nico: "Heya, hotwing!"

She giggled.

Jewel: "Hello, samba masters."

Suddenly, the kids came in.

The kids: "Hello, Uncle Nico and Uncle Pedro!"

They said at unison.

Nico: "Hey, kids! How are you going?"

Tiago: "Very good!"

Pedro: "You truly begin to look like your father, T-bird."

He said with shaking Tiago's hair with his wing.

Nico: "And look at Babe Bia! She looks a lot like her mother!"

He said which made her blushing.

Pedro: "And look at you, Carla. At this rhythm, you'll be just like your Pop-Pop in no long."

He said with giving her a quick poke on her belly with his wing which made her giggle.

Then, they turned their attention to Alex.

Nico: "And you are... Alex, right?"

He nodded.

Alex: "Yes; that's my name."

Pedro then putted a wing over his shoulder.

Pedro: "Cool! I like the new ones here!"

Nico: "Yeah; let's make some music for him!"

Alex: "Oh, you don't have to do that."

He said shyly.

Pedro: "But we want to! Follow us, Arlene!"

This last one nodded as she flew with Nico and Pedro to the stage.

Blu: "Ready for a little dance everyone?"

He asked at his friends who all nodded.

Blu: "Then, let's get to the dancefloor!"

They did as he said and all went to the dancefloor.

Once there, Blu was getting ready to dance with Jewel while Rafael was ready to with Eva and the kids and Alex were going to dance on their own.

On the stage, Nico, Pedro and Arlene were ready to sing.

Nico: "DEAR FRIENDS! GET READY FOR A BREAK AWAY SONG!"

He said which made all the birds in the club cheering.

Then, Nico, Pedro and Arlene sang "All my people" by Sasha Lopez and Broono with Nico and Pedro singing the male parts and Arlene singing the female parts.

During the song, Blu and Jewel danced at samba style just like Rafael and Eva.

The kids were enjoying dancing at the song in a samba style just like their parents.

Alex, on his side, hesitated to dance, but couldn't resist the rhythm and began to dance in a break dance style.

Once the song was over, all the birds in the club cheered for our three friends.

On the dancefloor, Jewel gave a kiss on Blu's cheek just like Eva did to Rafael.

Jewel: "You were great, hacker."

Blu: "Not as much as you, gem of the forest."

Then, they kissed each other which made their kids made disgusting noises.

Later on, while Bia, Carla and Tiago were dancing on the dancefloor with Nico and Pedro and Jewel was having a girl talk with Eva and Arlene, Blu was talking with Rafael at the bar while drinking fruit juice.

Blu justly talked to Rafael about Duke and what happened yesterday leaving the toco toucan shocked.

Rafael: "He really killed all those guys all by himself?!"

Blu nodded.

Rafael: "And what about this scroll you talked to me about?"

Blu: "It's there."

He said with taking the scroll out of his inventory and giving it to Rafael as he began to read it.

Rafael was whispering the scroll under his breath.

Rafael: "Wow! That sounds very like a prophecy!"

Blu nodded again.

Blu: "Do you think you can use your eagle vision and try to find his meaning?"

Rafael: "Sure I can."

He said with activating his eagle vision and tries to find what the scroll was hiding.

After a few seconds, he stopped.

Blu: "So?"

Rafael shook his head.

Rafael: "Sorry; I couldn't find anything."

Blu looked down in disappointment.

Blu: "Okay, it's late. Let's go get the others and go back home."

Therewith, after putting the scroll back in Blu's inventory, they went to find Jewel, the kids, Alex and Arlene.

A few minutes after, they flew out of the samba club to see the sky which was getting dark.

Tiago: "Awww! Mom! Dad! Why couldn't we stay longer?"

Blu looked back.

Blu: "Because I didn't want you to fall asleep in the middle of the dancefloor. Let's go back to a good sleep at home and we will come back tomorrow, okay?"

The kids immediately cheered and followed their parents back to their home while Rafael and Eva were going to theirs as did Alex who was sleeping in Arlene's home.

However, they didn't notice that someone was spying them from a branch hiding in the shadow of the tree.

?: "Looks like the plan will go on tomorrow."

A female voice said.

**Who was this person talking? What is this "plan" she's talking about? One thing is sure; it's not Duke! Stay stunned for the next chapter, because it will rock, baby! Also, I want to dedicate this story to my girlfriend, Skyler The Elf Owl. I love you, sweetie =)**


	6. Plan in action

Chapter 6

The sun slowly rises up in the sky of the Amazon to start another glorious morning.

The animals of the jungle started to wake up and make their wild noises in the beautiful wild and free world.

Inside a particularly hollow, a family of blue macaws was sleeping peacefully.

There was the male, Blu, with his mate, Jewel, wrapped in his wings and their three chicks, Bia, Carla and Tiago, cuddled between them.

Blu was the first one to awake as he moaned and blinked his eyes before opening them to see his beautiful wife sleeping.

He smiled and looked down to see his three beautiful children sleeping peacefully between him and Jewel.

He then gave a small kiss on Jewel's cheek before slowly removing his wings from her, careful not to wake them up.

He lightly stretched his wings while walking to the hollow's entrance and be met by the beautiful sunlight which was shining over the jungle.

Blu then flew out of the hollow and headed toward the Brazil nut groove as he chose to get breakfast for his family before they wake up.

As he was flying toward the groove, he didn't know why, but he felt something wasn't going well.

However, he chose to ignore it and just continue toward the grove.

After a few more minutes, he finally had the groove in sigh.

Then, he landed on one branch and began to inspect the nuts trying to find which ones would be the better.

Blu: "Hmmmm. Ha, that one would be good."

His said with extending his wing to get a Brazil nut which seems good enough for a breakfast.

Suddenly, something ran into him really hard making him fall of the branch.

Luckily, he managed to land on his feet and put himself into a fighting position.

Blu: "Okay, I don't know who did this, but you're better having an explanation!"

Suddenly, he was surprised by what he saw; the person who attacked him was a kind of spix macaw with white and a little blue feathers, black beak and talons and her eyes completely light green.

Blu was stunned for a moment before managing to talk.

Blu: "W-Who the heck are you?!"

The creature lightly smiled with putting a wing on her ankle.

?: "I am the Angelus, Goddess of light."

Blu looked in shock at the creature.

Blu: "G-Goddess of light?"

The Angelus nodded.

Despite the fact that she was representing the light, Blu felt something wasn't good about this girl.

Blu: "And can I know why did you tackle me from the branch?"

She nodded again.

Angelus: "Yes; I want to neutralise you so I can bring you to my kingdom. Of course, I won't have to, if you're kind enough to follow me."

She said with extending her wing toward him.

Blu suddenly putted an angry look on his face.

Blu: "I'm ain't going anywhere with you; I've got a family to take care of!"

Angelus: "Too bad; I wasn't asking you to come, I was TELLING you to come!"

She said with lifting her wing and sending a light beam toward Blu.

This last one looked in horror before quickly jumping in the air to avoid the beam which crashed into a tree putting it in fire.

Angelus: "Good reflex."

Blu, who was chocked, turned around to see the Angelus right behind him.

Before he could do anything, she smashed him with her wing sending him to crash into a tree.

Blu groaned in pain as he felt the shock on his back.

Blu: "Darn it! She's fast!"

Suddenly, she appeared right in front of him with a seductive smile.

Angelus: "More than you think."

She said as she was about to punch him.

Luckily, Blu managed to dodge her attack and she smashed the tree leaving a huge hole in it.

Angelus: "Not bad."

She said with turning to face Blu who was going to attack.

Blu tried to attack her with his Kung Fu moves, but the Angelus managed to dodge and block each one of his attack.

Blu: (What the heck?! Why I can't touch her?!)

Finally, Blu tried to send her a spinning kick in the face which she blocked with her wing.

Angelus: "Sorry to disappoint you, but I know exactly which power you're using... The Dragon Strength isn't it?"

Blu looked at her in shock.

Blu: "W-What?!"

Suddenly, the Angelus let go of his feet and grabbed him with her wings before biting his chest, right in his dragon mark, with her beak.

Then, she began to put her light power inside him with her beak making Blu scream in pain while the Angelus was lightly laughing.

Finally, Blu couldn't handle the pain of the light power flowing into his veins and collapsed on the ground unconscious.

The Angelus looked at his burned chest while he was breathing hardly and licked some of his blood on her beak.

She smiled before taking Blu in her wings and walking inside a tree (not a hollow; just in a hole inside the tree's feet).

The inside was pretty dark, but the Angelus was emitting some light which hallowed her to see clearly.

She then putted Blu on the ground before letting out a weird scream.

Suddenly, nine other birds, all female, appeared and joined the Angelus.

?: "You got him, my sister?"

Asked one of the birds who was like the Angelus, but all black with some purple feather and entirely purple eyes with a little dark energy emitting from her body.

Angelus: "Yes, Shadowus. Now, you know what to do; go get his mate."

Shadowus nodded before flying out of the hideout into a purple smoke figure.

Then, the Angelus turned toward another bird who was like her but all red with some orange feathers, black beak and talons and entirely yellow eyes.

Angelus: "Magmatus, you go care of the owl, okay?"

Magmatus: "Yes, sister."

She said with flying out of the hideout.

Then, she turned toward another one who was dark blue with some white feathers and entirely white eyes.

Angelus: "Oceanus, you go care of the assassin."

She nodded with flying out of the hideout.

Then, she turned toward another one who was light green with some brown feathers and entirely brown eyes.

Angelus: "Forestus, you go care of the assassin's wife, okay?"

Forestus: "Yes, sister."

She said with flying out of the hideout.

Then, she turned to another who was light blue with entirely white eyes.

Angelus: "Icecus, you ho care of the tribe's leader, got it?"

Icecus: "Got it!"

She said with flying out of the hideout.

Then, she turned toward one who was light yellow with little white feathers and entirely orange eyes and another one who was grey with some black feathers with entirely silver eyes.

Angelus: "Voltus and Windus, you go care of the two little samba fanatics."

They both nodded before flying out.

Then, she looked at one who was mixed with green and purple feathers with entirely yellow eyes.

Angelus: "Plasmatus, you go care of the Savio guy."

She nodded and flew out of the hollow leaving only a last bird mixed with red and black feathers with entirely red eyes.

Angelus: "And Fearrus, you go care of that red girl. Okay?"

Fearrus nodded before flying out of the hideout.

The Angelus then looked down at Blu, who was still unconscious, and smiled evilly.

Angelus: "Don't worry; you're friends will be there with you in no time."

Back at the hollow, Jewel was still sleeping peacefully with her kids in her wings.

Then, she moaned before slowly beginning to wake up.

Once her eyes were fully open, she looked down and smiled as she saw her three beautiful children sleeping peacefully in her wings.

She gave a soft kiss to each one of them before slowly putting them back in the nest careful not to wake them up.

Then, she realized something strange; Blu wasn't there.

She looked around, but didn't find him.

She then walked to the hollow's entrance in hope to find him flying away.

Her hopes faded away as she didn't find him anywhere around their tree.

Jewel: (Where is he?)

Then, she flew out of her hollow to go find Blu before the kids wakes up.

While flying, she chose to go at Rafael and Eva's hollow thinking that Blu went to go visit them.

Jewel: (That's it; he must simply went to visit his good old partner.)

She said to herself trying to put away any bad thoughts.

Suddenly, someone jumped on her back making her fall to the ground.

Once on the ground, her attacker turned her on her back and putted a talon on her neck to neutralise her.

Despite struggling, Jewel took time to look at her attacker; it was the Shadowus!

Jewel: "W-Who are you?!"

Shadowus: "I am the Shadowus, Goddess of the darkness."

Jewel was shocked to hear that, but still chose to defend herself by biting her opponent's talon forcing to release her.

Then, she went back on her feet and jumped a little farther from the Shadowus putting herself into a fighting position.

Jewel: "Why are you here and what do you want from me?!"

The Shadowus simply smiled.

Shadowus: "I'm here to capture you and bring you to my kingdom."

Understanding that she was in danger, Jewel quickly focused her plants power in her wings ready to make appear a plant.

However, the Shadowus acted faster as she shoots a dark ball at her wings destroying her energy before she could do anything.

Then, the Shadowus shot a kind of sticky black liquid which touched Jewel's right wing and pinned it against a tree behind her.

Jewel tried to move her wing, but the sticky liquid prevented her from moving it.

Suddenly, the Shadowus shot another bit of sticky liquid on her other wing pinning it against the tree too.

Then, she shot two more times on her talons and one last time at her tail leaving her completely immobilized.

Jewel struggled to get free in vain as the liquid was impossible to move by force.

The Shadowus walked with an evil smile on her beak toward her prisoner and looked at her plumage.

Shadowus: "You know that your plumage is very beautiful? I almost want to lick it."

She said with a chuckle before putting some kind of purple dust in her wing.

Jewel: "W-What is this?"

Shadowus: "Just something that will put you asleep."

Hearing this, Jewel's eyes widened in horror.

Then, the Shadowus putted her wing in front of Jewel's face and blew the dust straight in her face making her blink.

Suddenly, she was feeling tired and slowly closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

The Shadowus smiled.

Shadowus: "Two down; eight to go."

**This is it for this chapter guys. However, for the next one, I will need your help; do you want me to show the goddesses capturing Blu and his friends or do you want me to skip to the part where they are already captured? Anyway, let's see again for the next chapter =)**


	7. Captured

**Hey, guys! Finally, we will skip to the part where Blu and his friends got captured as many of you asked to. However, I can put the part where they got captured in my future "Deleted Chapters" story. Now, let's go with this story**

Chapter 7

Blu was slowly awaking after being knocked out by the Angelus.

?: "He is waking up!"

?: "Perfect; don't release him."

He heard voices talking.

He finally opened his eyes, seeing bad first, he blinked them to see clearly.

The first thing he saw was a bird that he easily recognized; the Angelus who was actually looking at him with an evil smile on her beak.

Angelus: "Did you sleep well?"

Blu tried to move, but find himself unable to.

He then looked at his body to see some light ropes wrapped around him keeping him immobile.

He tried to free himself in vain.

The Angelus then putted her pointing feathers under his chin and forced him to look at her.

Angelus: "Don't waste your time; these light ropes are too strong for an immortal like you, Blu."

Blu looked in shock as she spoke his name.

Blu: "What the... You know my name?!"

The Angelus nodded.

Angelus: "We also know theirs."

She said with pointing somewhere else in the hollow.

Blu followed her wing and looked in horror at what he saw; inside the hollow were also laying Jewel, tied by dark ropes, Alex, tied by fire ropes, Rafael, tied by water ropes, Eva, tied by leaf ropes, Eduardo, tied with ice ropes, Nico, tied with thunder ropes, Pedro, tied with wind ropes, Roberto, tied with plasma ropes, and Arlene, tied with fear ropes.

All of them were unconscious.

But the worst part was that there were many other birds who looked like the Angelus but in different colors standing next to each one of Blu's friends.

Blu: "W-What have you done to them?!"

The Angelus softly stroked the side of Blu's face.

Angelus: "Don't worry; they're just sleeping peacefully. They will wake up when we will arrive."

Blu looked at her curiously.

Blu: "Arrive? Where?"

The Angelus didn't answer and walked toward an empty part of their hideout.

Suddenly, she lifted her two wings and made appear a light portal.

Blu looked with his eyes wide open.

Blu: "W-What's this?!"

Angelus: "A portal that will lead us to the world of light."

Blu: "The world of light?!"

The Angelus simply nodded with a smile on her beak.

Angelus: "My sisters and I will bring each one of you to one of our kingdoms; you, your wife and the owl will come with me to the world of light. The assassin, his wife and the savio bird will go with the Shadowus to the world of darkness. The tribe's leader and the red girl will go with the Forestus to the world of nature and the two samba fanatics will go with the Oceanus to the world of water."

Suddenly, she used her light power to lift up Blu, Jewel and Alex thanks to the light ropes.

Angelus: "Now, let's go; we've got a lot of things to do."

She said as she jumped into the light portal followed by Alex and Jewel.

Blu took one last glare at his world before disappearing into the light.

**Hey, hey! This will be all for this chapter, guys. Sorry for being so short; I wasn't truly in the mod today. Anyway, you must probably think that my story is very similar to Ricardo the Black Hawk's stories. Well, I deny all copyright, okay? Why? BECAUSE THE OWL SAY SO!**


	8. The world of light

**Hey, hey! The owl lovers! Watchout cause the Rio Icon will make hell of a chapter in this story! Also, I would like to benefit of this beginning message to thank BlueFenixLord, Crexis The Purple Macaw, Dutchbluemacaw, Jeff117, RIO2lover100, Reidak The Spix Macaw, Sasukeuchihahebi, Skyler The Elf Owl and Sky The Red-bellied Macaw who loves and follows my saga; you guys are awesome =)**

Chapter 8

Blu was slowly awaking after falling unconscious when going into the portal.

He was hearing something.

?: "Blu...Blu..."

Blu easily recognized this voice.

Blu: (J-Jewel?)

Blu finally managed to open his eyes to be met by another pair of turquoise ones.

He smiled as he easily knew who it was.

Blu: "Jewel!"

Jewel also smiled.

Jewel: "Blu! You're alright!"

She said with nuzzling her beak against his cheek.

Blu was gonna put a wing over her to reassuring her, but find himself unable to.

Blu: "Oh, yeah; I still got these light ropes on me, right?"

Jewel nodded.

Alex: "Feel happy; Jewel still got her darkness ropes and I still got the fire ropes."

Blu turned his head to see his owl friend, Alex, also lying on the ground with red ropes tied around his waist and talons.

Blu: "Alex! You're alright!"

He nodded with a smile on his beak.

Then, Blu began looking at where they were; it was a kind of cell where everything was made of light which gave them a yellow color.

Blu: "W-Where are we?"

Alex: "We're in the world of light."

Blu immediately remembered everything that happened before he lost conscious; the element birds and everything.

Alex: "While you were asleep, this creature called "The Angelus" and some of her guards brought us into this huge castle and putted us into this cell before saying that she needs something coming from you."

Blu looked surprised.

Blu: "What?! What does she wants from me?"

Alex: "I don't know."

Blu: (Darn it! And these freaking ropes are preventing me from using the Dragon Strength! Jewel must probably not be able to use her plants powers neither and Alex cannot use his Prototype, I guess!)

Suddenly, Jewel putted her head into Blu's puffy chest.

Jewel: "What are we gonna do, Blu? I'm scarred!"

Blu stroked her hair with his beak.

Blu: "Don't be afraid; I will find a way to get us out of here."

Alex, who was now resting his back on a wall, looked at them with a smile as he was finding this scene pretty cute.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the prison's alley toward them.

Alex: "Guys! Someone's coming!"

Hearing this, Blu and Jewel quickly turned toward their cell's entrance to see who was coming.

Then, a light guard arrived in front of the cell; he was all white with some yellow feathers, was wearing a light pistol and knife in his inventory and a key in his wing.

Justly, he used this key to open the cell's door and walked in front of Blu.

Light guard: "The Angelus wants to see you in her room right now."

He said with taking Blu in his wings and walking out of the cell.

Jewel: "Wait! Are you gonna hurt him?"

The guard stopped and looked at Jewel.

Light guard: "That depends of him and the Angelus."

He said before closing the cell's door and walking away with Blu.

Seeing that Jewel was afraid, Alex crawled next to her.

Alex: "Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be fine."

* * *

The light guard entered the Angelus's room with Blu in his wings.

The room was a little like an English one, but entirely made of light.

He noticed that the Angelus was waiting on a chair with another in front of her.

Angelus: "Put him here."

She said with showing the chair with her wing.

The guard obeyed and made Blu sit on the chair right in front of the Angelus.

Angelus: "Now, leave us alone."

The guard obeyed again and left the room closing the door behind.

The Angelus and Blu just stood there looking in each other's eyes.

Angelus: "Did you sleep well?"

She asked with a grin on her beak.

Blu just ignored her question and went to the facts.

Blu: "What do you want from me?"

He asked with an angry look.

The Angelus then went off her chair and walked in front of Blu.

Angelus: "I want to know where you did hide my enemy."

Blu looked curiously.

Blu: "Enemy?"

The Angelus sighed in desperation.

Angelus: "The Darkness!"

Blu: "The Dark-"

Suddenly, he gasped as he remembered what happened in the 4th chapter.

**FLASHBACK**

_Duke: "But enough with the talking and let's get to the points; I came here to give you a gift that could be useful for you in the future."_

_Blu looked curiously._

_Blu: "A gift? What is it?"_

_Duke: "It's an old soul called "The Darkness". It can also give you super powers like the Spacetime. Do you want it?"_

_Blu looked down thinking about it for a second._

_Then, he looked back at Duke with his answer._

_Blu: "No. Sorry, but I can't accept a gift from someone I just met."_

_Duke nodded in understands._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Blu: (Damn; Duke knew what was gonna happen and he didn't told me anything!)

Suddenly, he heard the Angelus coughing bringing him back to reality.

Angelus: "I'm still waiting for an answer."

She said with a serious look.

However, Blu knew he couldn't betray Duke like this, him being his protector.

Blu: "I-I don't know where he is."

Suddenly, the Angelus slapped him in the face with her wing.

Blu: "OUCH!"

He screamed at the stinging pain in his face.

Angelus: "Don't lie to me; where is he?"

Despite still feeling the pain in his face, Blu managed to answer.

Blu: "I told you; I don't know!"

The Angelus sent a knee kick right in Blu's rib cage almost breaking it and making him scream in pain.

Angelus: "You can end this right now, Blu; just tell me where the Darkness is."

Blu coughed some blood out of his beak before answering.

Blu: "Please; I don't know where he is."

The Angelus then lightly chuckled before making a light knife appear in her wing and putting it close to Blu's chest making him froze in fear.

Angelus: "Listen to me, kid; if you don't tell me where the Darkness is, you will suffer a lot, got it?"

Despite being afraid, Blu knew he couldn't betray his protector and if he told him that he is gonna need the Darkness, he believes him.

He answered by spitting right in the Angelus face.

She whipped it away before grinning.

Angelus: "As you wish..."

Suddenly, she slashed the knife across Blu's chest making him scream in pain and leaving a big red cut on it.

Then, the Angelus putted her knife back in her inventory before lowering her head in front of Blu's chest and putting her tongue into his cut.

Blu screamed in pain as he felt the Angelus's tongue moving into his organs, luckily it didn't touched his hearth.

Then, the Angelus putted her tongue out and licked the blood on her beak and tongue with an evil smile.

Angelus: "You accept to cooperate?"

Despite the pain, Blu managed to answer.

Blu: "NEVER!"

Angelus: "As you wish."

She said with putting her tongue back into Blu's chest making him scream again.

After a whole minute, she finally putted her tongue out and looked at Blu again.

Angelus: "Beg me for mercy!"

Blu: "Go to hell!"

He weakly answered.

Angelus: "Okay; you leave me no choice."

She said with, surprisingly, removing the light ropes around Blu's feet and extending them with her wings.

Blu's curiosity immediately turned to fear as he realized what she was gonna do.

Angelus: "Still don't want to cooperate?"

Blu knew what he was gonna say was stupid, but he didn't had any choice. So, he took a deep breath.

Blu: "No."

Angelus: "Perfect."

Suddenly, she send a knee kick right between his legs.

Blu screamed really hard and spat some blood out of his beak.

Angelus: "And believe-me; we're only starting."

* * *

Later on, Blu had fallen unconscious on the chair completely injured with blood coming out of his wounds.

The Angelus just stood there looking at him with an angry look.

Angelus: (He truly his resistant.)

Angelus: "Guard! Take him back to his cell!"

Then, the same light guard as before entered the room and took Blu in his wings before leaving the room and closing the door behind.

The Angelus then putted a wing on her hip while putting the other on her chin.

Angelus: "I wonder if he said the truth... Nah; I'm sure he knows and I'm gonna torture him until he told me the truth."

She said with an evil smile on her beak.

**Yo, guys! Looks like Blu, Jewel and I are in trouble. Luckily, Blu is very resistant. But will he be enough to resist this torture again? Will someone come to their help? How their kids are going back on earth? Can they defeat the elements? Stay stunned for the next chapter to find out!**


	9. Return of the buddy

**Yo guys. Look, I don't want to sound rude, but I would like to have at least 10 reviews per chapter, okay? Let's go with the story, now =)**

Chapter 9

Jewel was so nervous that she would have probably walked nonstop, if her feet weren't tied by the darkness ropes.

Alex, who was still sitting his back on the wall, looked at her with a worried look.

Alex: "Calm down, Jewel!"

Jewel looked at him with a shocked and angry look.

Jewel: "CALM DOWN?! How the hell you want me to calm down?! Blu must be in trouble right now and we can't do anything to help him!"

Alex: "Well, panicking won't help anybody."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming their way.

They immediately looked at their cell's door to see a light guard, the same one who took Blu with him, opening the cell with his keys.

They noticed that he was holding someone in his wings; it was Blu!

They both gasped in horror as he was beaten and covered of injuries and blood.

Once the light guard putted him on the ground, Jewel immediately rushed (or crawled) to him with a worried look on her face.

Jewel: "What have you done to him?!"

She screamed at the light guard who didn't answered and simply leaved the cell closing the door behind.

Jewel then looked at Blu's face which was black of beating and red of blood. Speaking of which, there was still some blood flowing out of his beak.

Alex quickly crawled next to them.

Alex: "Is he okay?!"

Jewel didn't answered and began crying on Blu's chest.

Alex looked at her helplessly; he would have wanted to comfort her, but he was still tied with fire ropes.

Suddenly, Blu coughed a little before opening his eyes to happily seeing his wife crying on him.

Blu: "Hi...Sweetie..."

He weakly said.

Jewel immediately looked at him, still with tears in her eyes, before smiling and nuzzling her head in his chest which made Blu groan in pain as he still had his cut.

Blu: "Jewel! Softly; it still hurts!"

She immediately putted her head away before putting him into a kiss.

Alex smiled as he was finding this cute enough.

Alex: "Mince! (Geez!) What happened to you?!"

He said looking at his injuries.

Blu: "It's the Angelus; she tortured me to know something about her enemy called "The Darkness"."

Alex gasped remembering what Duke said, but was brought to reality by Jewel.

Jewel: "How dare she did that?! I will make her pay, you can believe me!"

Alex: "We will talk about this later; for now, I will heal Blu."

He said with crawling on Blu (on a weird position, if you wanna know).

Blu: "But how? The ropes neutralise your Prototype."

Suddenly, some little black tentacles jumped out of his body and went into Blu.

Then, slowly but surely, Blu's injuries healed making him feel better before Alex went off him.

Blu looked at his now-better-body.

Blu: "You did it?"

Alex nodded with a smile.

Alex: "Yeah; these ropes neutralise all my Prototype abilities, except three; healing, red vision and my ability to turn into another's form."

Jewel: "That's great; you'll be able to heal us, when we're gonna need it!"

Blu looked at the cell's door.

Blu: "Yeah; now, we must find a way out of here before things get worst."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on earth, Bia, Carla and Tiago were beginning to panic as their parents were missing since a long time now.

Carla: "I'm telling you that we must go search for them!"

Carla was arguing.

Bia: "We don't need to; the chances of them being in trouble are only 45%"

Bia protested.

Tiago: "Don't panic sista; I'm sure that they just went for a little lonely time. Y'know couple stuff."

He said with a reassuring smile.

Carla sighed in defeat.

Carla: "Whatever. Hey, what about we go to Uncle Nico and Uncle Pedro's club for some fun while Mommy and Daddy do their stuff?"

Bia and Tiago both nodded in agreement as they wanted to have fun like last night.

Then, they all went toward the hollow's entrance ready to leave.

Suddenly someone appeared at the hollow's entrance preventing the kids from leaving; it was the Fearus, the goddess of fear.

This last one looked at the kids with an evil smile on her red beak while the three chicks were shivering in fear.

Bia: "W-Who are you?"

She asked while walking back in fear like her siblings.

The Fearus chuckled at her reaction.

Fearus: "You're right to fear the presence of the Fearus, goddess of fear!"

The three chicks gasped in fear at this.

Carla: "G-Goddess of fear?"

Suddenly, the Fearus used her fear power to lift up Carla in the air and bring her in front of her.

Carla wanted to panic but found herself unable to as the Fearus was looking straight into her turquoise eyes with her black ones with a smile on her red beak.

Fearus: "I like little creature easily scared like you."

She said with stroking her cheek with her wing making Carla shake in fear as she felt her warm wing slowly stroking the side of her face.

Fearus: "Look at those beautiful eyes."

She said still stroking her face.

Fearus: "Feel this fast-beating-hearth."

She said with putting her wing over Carla's chest feeling her heartbeat.

Fearus: "This chubby belly."

She said with patting Carla's chubby tummy.

Fearus: "I would make a pleasure to make of you my little pet."

She said with teasing Carla's under chin with her pointing feathers making her wanting to vomit.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the Fearus from the back and threw her at the forest floor making her let go of Carla who fallen to the hollow's floor.

Then, the three chicks looked up to see two other birds standing at the hollow's entrance.

It was Duke accompanied by a little female elf owl brown and grey with some sparkling on her feathers which made them shine. Also, she had a purple crystal implanted in her forehead, another pink one as a necklace and a yellow one implanted into her navel. She had brown eyes.

Duke looked down at her.

Duke: "Skyler! Take the kids to safety; I'll take care of the Fearus!"

The elf owl known as "Skyler" nodded and quickly opened a portal with her wings.

Skyler: "Come on, you three! Follow me!"

She said to the kids.

They hesitated, but didn't had the choice to thrust her. So, they jumped into the portal followed by Skyler who closed it after passing.

Duke then flew down to the floor a little further from the Fearus who went back on her feet and looked at Duke with a smile on her beak.

Fearus: "You have guts for attacking a goddess, little guy."

Duke smiled.

Duke: "I wouldn't, if I won't think that I can beat her!"

He said with making appear a blue energy sword in his wing ready to fight.

The Fearus chuckled.

Fearus: "This is going to be fun!"

She said with putting herself into a fighting position.

**Duke is back! And ready to fight the Fearus. Will he be able to defeat her? Stay stunned for the next chapter to find out! Also, thanks to my beautiful girlfriend, Skyler The Elf Owl, for allowing me to use her OC. Also, like I said at the beginning, I would like to have at least 10 reviews per chapter. If you do so, I will upload this story faster =)**


	10. Duke vs The Fearus

**Yo, guys! Back for the next chapter. By the way, I justly finished one of my stories "Blu In The Colossus's shadow" if you're interested.**

Chapter 10

The portal in which Bia, Carla, Tiago and Skyler jumped in the previous chapter opened and the kids landed on the ground with Carla pounding her siblings.

Tiago: "Carla! I can't breathe!"

Carla: "Sorry."

She said with going off her siblings letting them go back on their feet.

Skyler: "Don't worry; we get used to this."

She said with justly getting out of the portal which closed behind them.

Then, the three chicks looked around to see that they were into a huge world made of nothing but endless white.

Tiago: "WOW! Where are we?"

Skyler: "We're into another world... even though it is pretty empty."

She said with a chuckle.

Bia: "But why did you brought us here? Who are you? What was this goddess of fear? And where are our parents?"

Skyler: "Whoa! Calm down, young girl! That's a lot of questions."

She said trying to calm the excited chick.

Skyler: "Don't worry; I will explain you everything while you get your new powers."

The three chicks looked at her with puzzled looks.

Bia: "Our new powers?"

Tiago: "What are you talking about?"

?: "That's a question that I can answer."

The three chicks jumped and turned to see a light blue phoenix with some white shining marks on his forehead, chest, wings, belly and tail. His eyes were all white and the tips of his feathers were looking on fire.

Tiago: "Whoa! Who the heck are you?!"

Blue phoenix: "I'm the blue phoenix. The same one who your father talked to you about. Nice to meet you."

They all looked at him with surprised looks.

Bia: "You're the one who gave the dragon strength to our daddy?"

He nodded all proud of him.

Suddenly, Carla flew close to him.

Carla: "Then, can you tell us what is going on?!"

The blue phoenix walked back at her reaction.

Blue phoenix: "Okay, okay! *whisper* Kids these days."

Blue phoenix: "My friend Skyler will make a pleasure to explain you everything while I'm giving your new super powers to you. I will go with Bia first."

Hearing this, Bia shyly walked in front of the blue phoenix who kneeled down to her.

Suddenly, he snapped his pointing feathers like fingers making appear a green bowl filled with a white liquid in which he plunged his pointing feathers before going back at Bia.

Blue phoenix: "Don't move; I'll be fast."

He said with beginning to put white marks on Bia's plumage.

**(Let's go back on Duke's side while our friends do their stuff here)**

In the middle of an empty open area close to Blu and Jewel's home, two warriors were standing in silence before a deadly fight.

One of them was the Fearus, goddess of fear, and the other was Duke, a mysterious man.

The Fearus grinned.

Fearus: "You're not truly planning to challenge me in a duel?"

Duke smiled.

Duke: "Nope; I'm planning to send you to hell!"

The Fearus laughed even more at this declaration.

Fearus: "We'll see if you can, face to your fear!"

She said with, suddenly, lifting one wing toward Duke and shooting a fear beam.

Suddenly, Duke smashed the beam with one of his wings which destroyed the beam, making the Fearus looking in horror.

Fearus: "What?! How did you done that?!"

Duke smiled.

Duke: "I'm not easily scared, y'know."

The Fearus spat in disgust.

Fearus: "Really?! We'll see with THIS!"

She said with putting both of her wings on the ground making appear a wake of scaring things, like snakes or ghosts, flying toward Duke.

Duke smiled before lifting his two wings.

Duke: "Burūshīrudo!"

Suddenly, a blue shield appeared around him and blocked the attack from the Fearus.

Fearus: "What?!"

She screamed as Duke blocked another of her attack.

Duke: "...And that was nothing..."

Suddenly, the Fearus looked back to see Duke right behind her much to her surprise.

She couldn't react in time and Duke kicked her with his feet sending her a few meters away.

However, she managed to land on her talons and looked angrily at Duke.

Fearus: "When did you jumped behind me?! I didn't saw anything!"

Duke: "Easy; I'm simply faster than you."

He said which angered the Fearus even more.

She grinned.

Fearus: "Really? Well, let's see if you can compete against THIS!"

She said with making explode some red and black energy around her (like in Dragon Ball Z) showing her force.

However, her smile faded as she noticed that Duke didn't seems impressed.

Duke: "Easy; watch."

Suddenly, a huge green energy exploded around him, stronger than the Fearus's force.

This last one looked at him in fear (ironically).

Fearus: (This force...it's impossible!)

Duke then calmed down.

Duke: "You have enough?"

The Fearus ignored his question and asked another one.

Fearus: "Tell me, Duke, how percent of your strength did you used?"

Duke didn't truly understood why this question, but chose to answer.

Duke: "10% Why?"

The Fearus looked in shock.

Fearus: (Only 10% ?!)

She then smiled.

Fearus: "Okay; I won't make you waste your time anymore."

She said with making appear a red and black portal.

Fearus: "See you again soon."

She said with jumping into the portal which closed immediately after.

Duke just stood there in silence for a moment.

Suddenly, Ultimate talked to him.

Ultimate: _"Why did you let her go?"_

Duke: "It wasn't necessary to kill her; it would have only been a waste of time and energy."

Then, it was Spacetime who talked.

Spacetime: _"Duke, you should go to your friends now."_

Duke: "Got it!"

He said with using his power to open another portal, the same one as Skyler, and jumped inside it.

* * *

Back in the white world, the blue phoenix justly finished giving the powers to Bia, Carla and Tiago.

The blue phoenix and Skyler were looking at them with smiles.

Blue phoenix: "So, kid? How do you find your new tattoos?"

Bia has now a tattoo of a white eye on her back (like a third eye), white marks around her eyes and some white lines on the palms of her wings.

Carla had a tattoo of a white wave on her belly and some random marks on her right wing.

Finally, Tiago had a four-way line on his forehead and a white thunder on his chest.

Tiago: "They're cool!"

Bia: "Just like our new powers!"

Blue phoenix: "Yeah. Remember your powers, kids; Bia, you have telepath skills (like in Saints Rows 4) like, telekinesis, shooting energy blasts, running fast and jumping high with the power of your mind, etc. Carla; you have now medical powers which you can use to heal fatal injuries and water powers which allow you to use water in many ways. Finally, Tiago, you have speed ability which allows you to run or fly super fast and the power to summon 4 alter-egos of yours with one with thunder power, one with fire power, one with poison power and one with ice power (like the 4 knights in Castle Crashers)."

Tiago and Bia were super excited.

However, Carla was the only one to stay serious.

Carla: "But let me get this straight; our parents, uncles and others have been captured by the elements goddesses, brought to their worlds and you need our help to deliver them?"

Duke: "Exactly."

They all turned to see Duke who justly arrived from a portal.

Skyler: "Duke! How it had been with the Fearus?"

Duke: "Oh, just a fun battle."

He said in a master way with shoving some dust on his jacket with his wing (don't show off, SuperDuke1000).

Bia: "And you're our so-called-protector?"

Duke nodded.

Duke: "Yes; I've been charged by an organisation to protect your father and his family, which is you, your mother, uncles and aunts. But let's not talk about my past right now; we have your friends and family to save."

He then looked at Skyler.

Duke: "Skyler, can you show us their positions?"

She nodded before lifting both of her wings in the air and makes appear a kind of light map (like in Star Wars) showing 10 different worlds.

Skyler: "Okay, I managed to find their locations; Blu, Jewel and Alex are held into the world of light, Rafael, Eva and Roberto are held in the world of darkness, Eduardo and Arlene are held in the world of nature and Nico and Pedro are held in the world of water."

Bia, Carla and Tiago looked in shock.

Tiago: "They are scattered in so many worlds?"

Carla: "How are we gonna bring them all back?"

Bia: "Well, we have more chance to save them, if we separate the group."

Duke nodded.

Duke: "Your sister's right; we will form two groups to go save your family. You three and Skyler will go to the world of light and bring back your parents and Alex. I'll take care of the rest."

He said with opening a portal with his wings.

Bia: "Wait! You're not gonna go into all these worlds alone, Duke!"

This last one turned his face and looked at her with a smile.

Duke: "Don't worry; it'll be a walkover."

He said before jumping into the portal to the world of darkness.

Then, Skyler used her power to open another portal to the world of light.

Skyler: "Come on, kids; let's go safe your parents."

After hesitating for a moment, the three chicks jumped into the portal followed by Skyler before it closed behind.

Blue phoenix: "Good luck..."

**Okay, this will be all for this chapter, guys. Let's hope our friends can safe all the others. Also, I've got good news; for all the people sad that Rio Mating Session is over, a new author, DarkRavenKai, will publish another one like this with my permission. So, I dedicate this chapter to you, new guy =)**


	11. Kids in action

**Yo, guys! Here we go for the next chapter.**

Chapter 11

After a few seconds, Bia, Carla, Tiago and Skyler exited the portal and landed on their feet.

Tiago: "That was AWESOME!"

He excidely said.

Bia: "I hope we can do this again soon!"

However, they were brought back to reality by Carla who coughed.

Carla: "Guys! We're here to save Mommy and Daddy."

She said in a angry way.

Skyler: "She's right; we have to stay focused."

Then, they looked at their surroundings to see that they were in a world with light everywhere and that they were standing in front of a huge light castle.

Bia was impressed as she never saw a castle in real life out of her books.

Bia: "This is incredible!"

Tiago: "And our parents are held inside?"

Skyler nodded.

Skyler: "Yes; we must find and free them without being repered."

The three kids nodded at unison.

Skyler: "Let's go!"

She said with walking toward a hole in the castle's wall followed by the three chicks.

* * *

Skyler and the kids were walking discretly like spies in some courtyard of the castle.

Then, Sklyer hinted to the kids to stop as they were hiding behind a wall and Skyler was looking at the room.

There was at least 10 light guards guarding a little door probably leading to somewhere else n the castle.

Carla: "Is it the door that leads to the Angelus?"

Skyler shook her head.

Skyler: "Nope; she doesn't needs any guards to defend herself."

She said knowing clearly about the Angelus thanks to the blue phoenix.

Tiago: "What do we do then?"

Skyler turned to the kids.

Skyler: "Okay, listen; here's what we gonna do..."

She said with whispering between them not wanting to alert the guards.

* * *

The light guards were still guarding the door since a moment.

Suddenly, one of them heard a sound coming from behind the walls, in the courtyard.

They putted themselves in fighting positions aiming their spears.

Light guard: "Who's there?!"

He asked ready to attack.

Suddenly, Skyler walked out with tears in her eyes.

Skyler: "Please! Help me!"

The guards looked at her in shock while one of them walked to her.

Light guard: "What's going on, miss?"

He asked as he took her in his free wing.

She looked at him with her eyes filled with tears.

Skyler: "We have been attacked by monsters *snooze* My family has been killed *snooze* I'm alone now!"

All the other guards looked sadly.

Light guard: "Hey, hey, it's okay."

He said with letting go of his spear and wrapping both of them around Skyler as this last one discretly putted a wing on the guard's chest.

Suddenly, the crystal around her neck shined and a red laser jumped out of the wing she putted on the guard's chest which pierced him and made him flew in the air before falling lifeless to the floor.

All the other guards looked in shock.

Skyler: "KIDS! NOW!"

Suddenly, the kids jumped out of the wall and attacked the light guards.

One tried to attack Skyler with his spear, but the crystal in her navel shined and a lightning jumped out of her wing and smashed the guard knocking him out.

Two light guards tried to get Tiago, but this last one used his super speed to avoid them and ended up smashing them in the face knocking both of them out.

Tiago: "YEAH!"

Then, one more tried to attack Carla, but this last one dodged and made appear a kind of snake water figure in the air which she send fly into the light guard's beak huming him up until he exploded.

Carla: "Cool!"

She said despite finding this pretty disgusting.

Two more were running toward Bia as this last one closed her eyes, focusing her energy, and lifted a wing toward the guards while holding the other on on her head. Suddenly, the two guards were lifting in the air thanks to Bia's telekinesis powers and she sends the two of them across the room crashing into the wall knocking out both of them.

Finally, there was only three guards remaining in front of our four friends.

Tiago: "Let me finish this!"

He said with focusing his energy with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, 4 Tiago's clones appeared around him; one red with a sword, one yellow spear, one green with an axe and one light blue with a blue light saber.

Tiago: "Here are my alter-egos; Diego (the red one) with the power of thunder, Tito (the yellow one) with the power of fire, Rito (the green one) with the power of poison and Neo (the blue one) with the power of ice! ATTACK!"

Therewith, they charged the 3 remaining light guards.

One of them attacked Diego with his spear, but he blocked him with his sword. Then, Tito jumped and pierced his spear into the guard's leg before Diego delivered the final blow by slashing the guard's face with his sword.

Rito charged another guard who tried to slash him ith his spear only for Rito to block with his axe and made an poison explosion sending the guard crashing into the wall knocking him out.

Finally,Neo used his ice power to put the last guard in ice before breaking it along with the guard sending him in millions of pieces.

Thereith, the 4 alter-egos walked back to Tiago.

Tiago: "Good work, guys. Now, come back in me."

He said as his 4 alter-egos turned into dust and flew inside of him.

Carla: "Our power are awesome!"

Bia: "I know!"

They said as the three little chicks celebrted their victory over 10 light guards.

Skyler chuckled at this.

Skyler: "Come on, kids; let's go safe your parents."

She said with walking in front of the door alongside with the kids.

Tiago looked at Skyler's crystals on her forehead, neck and navel.

Tiago: "Skyler, what are those crystals?"

She turned toward him.

Skyler: "They were given to me by a very special friend."

She said with putting a wingtip on her forehead's crystal.

Skyler: "This one allows me to heal some injuries."

She lowered it to the one on her neck.

Skyler: "This one allos me to shoot lasers."

She finally lowered it to the one in her navel.

Skyler: "And this one allows me to shoot thunder."

The three chicks looked in amazement.

Skyler: "Let's go, now."

She said with turning to the door that she opened.

**Can Skyler and the kids save their friends? How do you find the kid's powers? Will Alex and Skyler fall in love after meeting? Joking; stay stunned for the next chapter to find out!**


	12. Freedom

**Here we go for the next chapter, guys!**

Chapter 12

Inside the world of light, Skyler, Bia, Carla and Tiago were walking discretely into the courtyard after successfully defeating a group of 10 light guards with their new powers.

Tiago: "I'm bored! When are we gonna arrive?"

Skyler turned to him with an annoyed look.

Skyler: "You exaggerate; we have been walking for only ten minutes."

Tiago: (Ten long minutes!)

He wanted to say, but preferred to keep his beak shut since he didn't want to anger Skyler.

Skyler: "Speaking of which, we're arrived."

Indeed, they arrived behind a corner from where they could see a huge light guard, a juggernaut, guarding a few stairs going down to a courtyard with many cells; the prison!

Carla: "Is this where Mom and Dad are held?"

Skyler was about to answer, but was interrupted by Bia.

Bia: "If I'm right, there's 70% chances that this is where they're are."

Skyler couldn't help but giggling at the little chick's intelligence.

Skyler: "She's right. But before we go check, we've got a huge problem standing in the way, without wanting to make bad puns."

She said referencing to the juggernaut that was ten times bigger than our four little friends.

Carla: "What do we do, now?"

Bia: "Well, if we attack him all together at full strength, we've got 50% chances to get him-"

Was all she could say before Skyler cut her off.

Skyler: "No! Wait. I've got a better idea."

She said with putting her two wings on the sides of her head while the kids looked curiously at her.

Suddenly, a little silver aura begun to shine around her and a light figure left her body to go next to her.

Suddenly, as the kids looked in surprise, the light figure turned into a perfect copy of Skyler without a difference.

Carla: "Wow! How did you made that?!"

Skyler (the true): "It's a copy technique; it allows me to make a perfect clone of myself which should last for a good twenty minutes."

Tiago: "Huh, okay, but how is it supposed to help us getting rid of this giant?"

Skyler smiled.

Skyler: "Watch."

She said as her clone walked out of their hideout toward the juggernaut.

Once in sigh for the huge guy, the clone called for him.

Skyler's clone: "You-hou! Mister!"

Hearing this, the juggernaut was ready to fight, but stopped as he realized that it was a little elf owl.

Juggernaut: "Who are you?"

Then, Skyler's clone begun to walk elegantly toward the giant, moving her hips and tail in hope of seducing the giant.

Skyler: (Please, make it work!)

She begged in her mind as she and the kids were watching behind the corner.

Then, the clone wrapped her little wings on the giant's stomach which made him look weirdly.

Juggernaut: "You didn't answer my question."

He said trying not to blush.

Skyler's clone: "Sorry, but I couldn't hold it anymore! I've been spying you for weeks and I found you so handsome and muscled!"

She said with rubbing his muscled tummy with her wing.

Skyler's clone: "Please, I'm begging you; could we spend a little alone? Just you and I?"

She asked with battling her sweet little eyes.

The juggernaut blushed; he couldn't deny.

So, he looked right and left quickly.

Juggernaut: "Okay, follow me; I know a good place for a private time."

He said as he took the clone in his huge wing and walked away from the prison.

Therewith, our four little friends walked out of their hideout while laughing.

Carla: "*laugh* That worked!"

Skyler: "Remember this; male's weakness will always be a female's beauty!"

The three girls laughed while Tiago lowered his head in shame.

Skyler noticed it and patted his back with her wing.

Skyler: "It's not bad, kiddo. Now let's go safe your parents, okay?"

The three kids excitedly nodded their heads and followed Skyler to the prison.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Blu, Jewel and Alex's cell, the first two looked sadly at Alex who was still unconscious after seeing the Angelus (go see the deleted chapters to understand).

Blu: "Poor kid; he didn't deserved any of that."

He said with lowering his head sadly.

Blu: "This is my entire fault!"

Jewel nuzzled her beak against his cheek.

Jewel: "Don't say this. Nothing of this is your fault."

She said trying to comfort her mate.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming toward them, but chose to ignore it, believing it was a light guard still wanting to announce something.

However, the two mates changed as they heard children calls.

?: "MOMMY! DADDY!"

They immediately recognized those voices and turned around to look at the cell's door.

Then, they were surprised to see their three chicks alongside with an elf owl who was justly trying to remove the cell's door with her wings.

Blu &amp; Jewel: "KIDS?!"

Then, Skyler finally opened the door thanks to one of her crystals and walked in followed by the kids.

These last ones immediately jumped on their parents, who couldn't hug them since they were tied, and hugged them while they lovingly nuzzled their heads on their kids after believing that they would never see them again.

Tiago: "We missed you so much!"

He said on the edge of tears like his siblings.

Blu: "It's okay, son; Mommy and Daddy are here."

Skyler smiled as she was touched by this scene, but still, she had to break it.

Skyler: "Okay kids, let go of your parents so that I can get them free from those ropes."

The kids obeyed as Skyler putted her two wings on the darkness ropes around Jewel and begun using a special technique which made appear a little green aura on her wingtips.

Blu: "Who are you?"

Skyler answered without turning to look at him.

Skyler: "My name's Skyler."

Suddenly, the ropes around Jewel disappeared and Skyler went to do the same with Blu.

Carla: "She saved us from the goddess of fear!"

Bia: "And she brought us to the blue phoenix who gave us those new powers!"

Blu, who just been free from the ropes by Skyler, and Jewel looked in surprise.

Jewel: "New powers?"

Tiago: "Yeah! And she helped us to come save you, guys!"

Hearing this, Blu and Jewel looked at Skyler.

Jewel: "Thank you so much for everything!"

Skyler smiled all proud of her.

Skyler: "There's nothing I wouldn't do for my friends."

Then, Bia turned her attention to Alex who was still unconscious.

Bia: "Uncle Alex? What happened to him?"

Then, they all turned to the poor snow owl **(poor me)**.

Blu: "I don't know; the Angelus did something to him and now, he can't wake up."

Then, Skyler walked on him.

Skyler: "Let me try something."

She said and, after removing the light ropes around him, putted her two wings on his head.

Then, she closed her eyes and used a technique which made appear a light green aura on her wingtips again along with making the crystal on her forehead shine.

After a few seconds, Alex began making moaning noises before slowly opening his eyes as Skyler removed her wings from his head.

Alex blinked his eyes while looking at Skyler.

Alex: "A-Am I in heaven?"

He asked which made Skyler chuckling.

Skyler: "Not exactly."

She said with going off Alex, allowing him to get back on his feet despite his exhaustion.

Then, Blu and Jewel putted him into a hug.

Blu: "Thank God! I thought you were dead!"

Alex squeezed between them.

Alex: "Guys! It's nice, but I have to breathe!"

Hearing this, they immediately let go of Alex and apologized to him.

Jewel: "So? What are your new powers, kids?"

While the kids were telling their powers to their parents, Alex couldn't stop looking at Skyler and her beautiful brown eyes, her silky shining feathers, her chubby stomach, her beautiful crystals, etc.

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream.

?: "WHAT?! A CLONE?!"

They gasped as they recognized the juggernaut's voice.

Skyler: "We'll talk later; we've gotta get out of here!"

She said with lifting both of her wings and making appear a portal in the cell.

Skyler: "Come on; jump!"

She didn't had to ask it twice as Blu and Jewel made their kids go first for their safety before jumping inside themselves.

Skyler then turned to Alex.

Skyler: "Come on, cutie!"

She said with jumping in the portal.

Alex: "Cutie?"

He though before jumping into the portal which closed behind before anybody could see them.

**Skyler and the kids saved Blu, Jewel and I! What will happen next? Stay stunned to find out!**


	13. Bad news

**Here we go for the next chapter, guys! Also, sorry for not working on my other stories more often; this one is my first priority.**

Chapter 13

The Angelus was looking at her reflect in a mirror in her room.

She wanted to be sure to be beautiful enough as she knew Alex was gonna awake soon and she wanted to greed him with the same little "surprise" as the last time **(Go see the deleted chapters to understand)**.

She passed one of her wingtips across her face before smiling.

Suddenly, she heard someone knocking at her door.

Angelus: "Enter!"

The door then slowly opened revealing the juggernaut, which was looking pretty afraid.

Juggernaut: "Y-Your majesty?"

The Angelus didn't turn to look at him and passed her wing through her hair still looking at herself in the mirror.

Angelus: "Yes?"

The juggernaut slowly walked in the room and closed the door behind him, afraid of the news he had to tell to the Angelus.

Juggernaut: "I-I have news to tell you...And it's about the prisoner."

Hearing this, the Angelus immediately removed her attention from her reflect to the juggernaut.

Angelus: "What is it?"

The juggernaut shook in fear to face his queen's wrath, but had to tell her anyway.

Juggernaut: "T-The prisoners has... escaped."

There was a deadly silence in the room which lasted for a few seconds before the Angelus turned to face her guard.

Angelus: "They escaped? How? I thought you were guarding the prison's entrance!"

The juggernaut gulped at this question.

Juggernaut: "Yes, but... a little elf owl came to me and she was so cute. At the end, I realized that it was a clone, but it was too late."

At this right moment, the juggernaut could feel the Angelus's anger despite her trying to hide it.

Suddenly, she walked over to the juggernaut with an empty look, making this last one shake in fear.

Angelus: "So, if I understand well, you left your post to go with a little elf owl?"

The juggernaut slowly nodded still in fear.

Suddenly, the Angelus softly stroked the side of his face with a smile on her beak.

Angelus: "Falling for cute girls, aren't ya?"

The juggernaut lightly nodded, believing that she wasn't angry against him.

Suddenly, he felt a little shock.

He then slowly looked down to see in horror that the Angelus just shot a light beam into his stomach region which left a huge hole into it.

He struggled with his own blood before falling on his back and being disintegrated, disappearing into some light.

Angelus: "No forgiveness for the weaks."

She said with an evil smile on her beak.

Suddenly, she felt her senses which connected her to her sisters calling her.

Angelus: "My sisters wait me for a reunion..."

She said with walking out of her room like if nothing did happen.

* * *

Later on, she joined her sisters in a kind of giant room all black with a round table in the middle (like in the knight's stories) around which were standing each one of her sisters.

Angelus: "Why did we have to make a reunion?"

Magmatus: "Because we have bad news to announce."

Angelus: "Big coincidence; I also have bad news. My prisoners have escaped from my kingdom."

Icecus: "Well, justly, the prisoners from our world have also all escaped."

The Angelus looked surprisingly at her.

Angelus: "What?! How's that?!"

Forestus: "Well, according to our guards, they have been saved by a kind of young but powerful military bird."

Fearus: "His name is Duke! I know him; we had a fight when I tried to capture the kids. I lost, but managed to escape."

Shadowus: "What are we supposed to do, now?"

They all looked at the Angelus who stayed in silence for a moment before looking up at her sisters.

Angelus: "Get the armies ready; we're going on earth."

**This is it for this chapter, guys. By the way, sorry for taking so long; I was busy making fanfics on Deviantart.**


	14. The true prophecy

**Here we go for the next chapter guys, hope you'll like it =)**

Chapter 13

The portal in which Blu and his friends jumped opened in the Amazon, in the blue tribe's territory.

Blu exited first followed by Jewel, Carla, Tiago, Bia, Alex and finally, Skyler.

Tiago: "That was awesome!"

He happily exclaimed.

Bia and Carla nodded in agreement.

Blu: "Well, personally, I'm not too bound to those kinds of things."

He said with rubbing his head, feeling dizzy.

?: "Yo, we've got some company."

Hearing this, Blu and his friends immediately turned around.

They were surprised to see their friends; Duke, Rafael, Eva, Nico, Pedro, Eduardo, Sienna, Roberto, Mimi, Arlene and Felipe.

Blu: "GUYS!"

Then, all the friends and family hugged each other happy to be reunited again.

Once the reunion was done, Blu turned his attention to Duke.

Blu: "Hey, Duke!"

This last one smiled as Blu walked to him.

Duke: "Happy to see me again?"

Blu: "Absolutely."

Suddenly, Blu slapped Duke in the face sending him to the ground.

All the others looked at Blu in shock.

Duke rubbed the side of his face, still feeling the stinging pain from the slap, and looked angrily at Blu.

Duke: "Hey! Why have you done that?!"

Blu: "Where were you?!"

He screamed angrily at Duke.

Blu: "My friends and I have been captured! This crazy Angelus tortured me, makes something bad to Alex and could have hurt Jewel! You were supposed to protect me and my family! You haven't done anything, you stupid idiot!"

Duke went back on his feet without removing his wing from his face.

Duke: "I'm sorry, Blu, but I couldn't save you all by myself; I needed help. That's why I called my friend Skyler."

He said with showing the little snow owl who blushed.

Duke: "Also, the blue phoenix helped me by giving powers to your kids."

Blu: "Yes, I know; Skyler explained everything."

Duke smiled.

Duke: "Anyway, the kids and Skyler took care of saving you while I took care of all the others."

Blu looked at the ground in shame.

Blu: "Sorry…"

Duke putted a wing on his shoulder making him look back at him.

Duke: "It's okay; I'm not mad."

Then, Jewel wrapped her wings on Blu, making him look back at her. She smiled and Blu smiled back at her.

Eduardo: "I'm glad that Sienna and Mimi took care of the tribe while we were captured."

He said with looking at his mate and sister who smiled back at him.

Duke interrupted the happy reunion.

Duke: "Yo, guys, I don't want to interrupt the happy reunion, but it isn't time to rest yet."

All the others looked at him curiously.

Pedro: "Watcha talkin about? We safe from those crazy goddesses, right?"

Duke shook his head.

Duke: "Nope; we have indeed escaped them, but we didn't defeated them yet."

Eduardo: "What do you mean?"

Duke: "I mean that, when the goddesses of elements realize that their enemies are super strong and smart, they go for their emergency plan."

They all looked curiously at him.

Felipe: "And what is this "emergency plan"?"

Duke: "They assemble their ten armies together and get ready to invade the part of the earth where their enemies are. In this case; it's here."

All the others looked at him in shock.

Arlene: "Ten armies?"

Rafael: "Of all elements?"

Alex: "And the goddesses too?"

Duke nodded.

Blu: "Ha, crap, crap, crap! What are we gonna do?!"

Duke putted his wing on Blu's shoulder.

Duke: "You have the answer; remember what I gave you the other day?"

Blu looked in surprise as he remembered the scroll he gave him.

Blu immediately took the scroll out of his inventory and unrolled it.

Jewel: "What's this scroll?"

Blu: "No time to explain."

He said as he began reading it.

Blu: _"On the path of a close destiny, the most dangerous and powerful elements of this world will go on a search for the chosen one._

_There, they can be stopped only be the following things:_

_-The chosen one himself_

_-The unstoppable illness_

_-The ultimate warrior_

_-The beauty of the forest_

_-The miracle trio_

_-The eagle's eye_

_-The greatest friends_

_-The possessor of the dragon armor_

_-The little bird with a great spirit_

_-The beautiful red creature"_

All the others looked at Blu who turned his attention to them.

Then, after a moment of silence, Tiago broke it.

Tiago: "Dad, where are we gonna find all this?"

Blu didn't answered and putted a wing on his chin while thinking about it.

Jewel: "Blu?"

She asked in concern.

Suddenly, after a few seconds of silence, Blu putted a happy look on his face.

Blu: "YES! OF COURSE!"

Jewel: "What is it?"

She asked curiously.

Blu: "It's simple! We don't have to go find all these things; they're all here!"

They looked at him in surprise.

Alex: "What?!"

Blu: "It's simple; _"the chosen one"_, that's me; the blue phoenix's chosen one! _"the unstoppable illness"_, that's you, Alex, because of your Prototype which is technically an illness!"

Alex looked in shock at his friend.

Blu: "Next, _"The ultimate warrior"_, that's Duke; you're so strong that you can defeat a god!"

Duke nodded all proud of him.

Blu: "Now, _"The beauty of the forest"_, that's you, Jewel; you're very beautiful and you've got awesome forest powers!"

Jewel looked in shock.

Blu: "Next, _"The miracle trio"_, that's Bia, Carla and Tiago; you're a trio and, to us, you all are miracles."

The kids looked happily.

Blu: "Now, _"The eagle's eye"_, that's Rafael because of your eagle vision!"

Rafael looked in shock.

Blu: "Next, _"The greatest friends"_, that's Nico and Pedro; you're the best friends in the world!"

They both nodded and exchanging a wing slap.

Blu: "Now, _"The possessor of the dragon armor"_, that's Roberto because of his Dovaahki armor!"

Roberto looked in shock.

Blu: "Next, _"The little bird with a great spirit"_, that's Skyler; she's little, but have a great spirit!"

Skyler blushed.

Blu: "And finally, _"The beautiful red creature"_, that's Arlene; she's red and beautiful!"

Arlene blushed.

Tiago: "So, it's all of us who are gonna stop the goddesses of elements?"

Blu looked down at him with a smile.

Blu: "Yes."


	15. The fight begins

**Here we go for the next chapter, guys! I truly hope you'll enjoy it =)**

Chapter 14

In the world of light, all the ten armies of elements were reunited in front of the light castle waiting for the goddesses to make a speech.

Suddenly, the ten goddesses of elements, the Angelus, Shadowus, Magmatus, Oceanus, Forestus, Icecus, Windus, Voltus, Plasmatus and Fearus appeared on a pillar right in front of the whole army.

Then, the Angelus begun her speech.

Angelus: "Elements army! Like you know, we recently captured some birds who were dangerous. Unfortunately, they managed to escape from our worlds!"

The soldiers whispered stuff.

Angelus: "That's why we're reunited today; we're gonna attack their world before they do! Any questions before we go?"

A soldier lifted his wing.

Soldier: "ME! Can I go pee?"

The Angelus sighed.

Angelus: "Go ahead."

* * *

Later on, after the soldier finished his stuff...

Angelus: "Any other questions?"

The army stayed in silence.

The Angelus grinned.

Then, she turned around and opened a huge light portal with her powers.

Angelus: "Follow me, sisters."

She said with entering the portal followed by her sisters and the army behind to the earth.

* * *

Back on earth, in the Amazon, the whole blue tribe, red tribe and many other tribes alongside with the Amazon animals, were getting ready to defend their home.

Blu and Jewel were in their hollow, getting the kids ready for the fight.

Jewel: "Is it well noticed?"

"YES!" They replied at unison.

Blu: "And don't hesitate to come see us in any case; we'll help, okay?"

"YES!" They said again.

Blu and Jewel looked at each other and smiled.

Suddenly, Roberto erupted in the hollow.

Roberto: "Hey, guys! The others are waiting for you!"

Therewith, Blu and Jewel flew out of the hollow behind Roberto alongside with their kids toward the battlefield.

* * *

Later on, they arrived at the line that separated the Amazon from the outside, where all the Amazon army, the coloured tribes alongside with the Amazon animals and bugs, were standing at the jungle's entrance ready to defend their home.

Then, Blu, Jewel, the kids and Roberto flew to their friends who were standing in front of the whole army, looking at the horizon.

Blu: "Hello, guys."

He said to all his other friends; Eduardo, Sienna, Rafael, Eva, Nico, Pedro, Alex, Felipe, Arlene, Duke and Skyler who simple looked silently at him.

After a few minutes of silence, Eduardo broke it.

Eduardo: "Ready for a little brawl, son?"

Blu: "More than ever!"

He answered to which Eduardo smiled and gave him a friendly nudge with his wing.

Suddenly, Duke came next to him.

Duke: "Blu! I forgot to give you the Darkness!"

He said which made Blu remember about the Darkness.

Blu: "Oh yeah, it's true!"

He said as Duke extended his wing to him.

Duke: "Take my wing; I'll do the rest."

Blu obeyed and took his wing with his own.

Then, Duke begun focusing his energy and putting the Darkness inside Blu.

Blu groaned in pain as he felt the Darkness entering his veins.

Finally, after a few second, Duke stopped as the Darkness was completely inside Blu.

Blu: "That was hard!"

Duke smiled.

Duke: "Don't worry; it's normal."

Blu: "So, what's my new power?"

Duke: "I'm afraid you'll have to learn it during the fight!"

He said as he looked at the horizon.

Blu looked curiously before turning his head to the horizon just like Duke.

Suddenly, he putted a shocked look on his face as he saw a giant light portal in the middle of the battlefield.

Then, the element army slowly begun to get out with the goddesses of elements first.

Blu: "The fight against the elements begins..."

**Can Blu and his friends defeat the element army? If they can, to which prise? Stay stunned for the next chapter to find out! Also, sorry for not updating more often; I've got some difficulties getting used to my new computer =)**


	16. A fallen friend

**It's time to go for a full action fight, owl lovers! Let's hope our side will win!**

Chapter 15

The entire Amazon army was standing right in front of their jungle home looking at the huge element army on the other side of the battlefield.

In front of the Amazon army were standing Blu and his friends while, in front of the elements army, were standing the elements goddesses.

Blu was looking extremely focused.

Blu: "The war begins..."

Then, Jewel putted her wing on his shoulders and looked at him with a smile which he gave back to her.

Meanwhile, on the goddesses sides...

Angelus: "Don't have any mercy; kill them all!"

Then, she turned her attention to Alex with a smile.

Angelus: "Except for this kid; keep him alive."

The Shadowus sighed as she knew why her sister wanted him alive.

Then, Blu send the scream which begun the battle.

Blu: "LET'S KICK THEIR ELEMENTAL BUTTS!"

Therewith, Blu begun running toward the ennemies followed by his friends and the entire Amazon army.

Angelus: "CHARGE!"

She said with running toward our friends followed by her sisters and the army.

Then, after a few seconds, the two sides finally reached each other making the ultimate fight begins...

(The song Frontline by Pillar begun in the background)

In the battlefield, the Amazon creatures and the elements soldiers were fighting each other everywhere.

Two element soldier charged at Sienna with their swords only to be stopped by some vines which she made appear with her forest power. The vines grabbed the two soldier and, with closing her two wings like fists, they crushed the soldier's bones sending them to the other side.

Rafael was fighting some soldiers and killed them easily thanks to his assassin's skills along with his armour's equipment. Suddenly, he noticed that there was a little too much around him. So, he turned to his wife with a smile.

Rafael: "Wanna sing a little?"

Eva smiled back at him, knowing what he means. Then, she took a deep breath before letting out a huge killing sound which projected the soldiers away, almost making their heads exploding.

Rafael: "The sound of angels."

He said with looking at the camera with a smile.

Nico and Pedro were looking at some soldiers surrounding them.

Soldier: "Aren't they cute, the little birdies?"

Suddenly, Pedro used his super strength to smash the soldier sending him away.

Pedro: "Nobody-and I say NOBODY-call us "birdies"!"

Suddenly, a soldier took a pistol and shot a laser toward Pedro only for Nico to come and block the laser with his bottle cap which sends the laser back at his owner.

Nico: "I love my bottle cap!"

Then, Nico continued using his bottle cap to block the attack and defeat his ennemies while Pedro used his super strength to knock them out.

Meanwhile, Alex was surrounded by five soldiers.

Soldier: "You're lucky; our queen wants you alive."

As soon as he heard the name "queen", Alex broke out in rage and turned his wing into his black, red and silver blade. Without further hesitation, he slated all the ennemies in his way with his wing-blade, making a big carnage.

Meanwhile, Blu was facing some soldiers.

Blu: "Let's see what this Darkness can do."

He said with closing his eyes and focusing his energy the best he can.

Suddenly, two snake heads jumped out of his shoulders.

Blu: "WOW! Who are you?!"

Snake head: "We're your snake heads. Tell us what you want us to eat!"

Blu smiled.

Blu: "Well, what would you say about a little feast of these soldiers?"

He said with showing the soldiers with his wing.

Without further hesitation, the snake heads immediately begun devoring the soldiers.

Blu: "Cool."

Skyler was facing some soldiers too.

Soldier: "Oh, you're so cute, little chubby owl."

Hearing this, Skyler activated her crystal and threw a huge laser which disintegrated the soldiers.

Skyler: "Never call me chubby."

Some soldiers were shooting lasers at Eduardo.

Soldier: "Down!"

Unfortunately, Eduardo drained the shots and threw them back to the ennemies killing all of them.

Eduardo: "Not so sure."

Meanwhile, many soldiers were charging at Duke with their swords.

Unfortunately for them, Duke managed to kill each one of them thanks to his awesome Kung Fu moves.

Duke: "We don't call me the ultimate warrior for nothing."

Blu was looking around with a smile; everything was fine. The Amazon army was winning the battle.

Suddenly, he noticed that the Angelus was aiming her wing toward Jewel, who was too preoccupied fighting to notice it, and was ready to shoot a light beam.

Blu: "JEWEL! LOOK OUT!"

Too late; the Angelus shot her light beam which flew quickly toward Jewel.

Suddenly, Bia jumped next to her mother and used her telekinesis power to make a shield which blocked the beam.

Angelus: "WHAT?!"

then, Bia send a beam of her own which smashed the Angelus and sender her away.

Bia: "YES!"

Unfortunately, she didn't noticed the Shadowus a little farther from her.

This last one send a shadow beam right toward Bia.

In one second, Bia felt a shock.

She saw her father and mother running toward her with screaming, strangely, she could not hear anything.

She slowly looked down to see in horror that the Shadowus's beam touched her which left a hole into her rib cage, blood flowing down.

Jewel: "BIA!"

She screamed as she rushed to her dying daughter and took her in her wings.

Bia: "Mommy?"

She weakly asked.

Jewel: "Shhhhh, sweetie; everything will be alright."

She said trying to comfort her.

Then, Blu arrived next to her followed by Carla and Tiago.

Blu: "Bia! Oh my God!"

He said shocked to see his daughter in Jewel's now-covered-in-blood-wings.

Blu slowly stroked Bia's face with his wings.

Bia saw in her parent's eyes that they knew she wasn't gonna make it.

She enjoyed the warm and soft feeling of her parent's feathers and smiled at them before slowly closing her eyes.

Seeing this, Blu slowly removed his now-trembling-wing from her face.

Then, he noticed that Jewel's eyes were filled with tears.

He also heard his two other kids sobbing behind.

In the horror of the situation, Blu had to accept the unacceptable; Bia was death.

Tears begun to flow out of his eyes as well.

Blu: "BIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Oh my dear lord! Bia is death! This is one of the saddest scene I've ever seen (even though I'm the one who make it)! Can Blu and his friends defeat the goddesses after this? Stay stunned for the next chapter to find out! Also, I would like to take the moment to announce you that now, I've created a wikia for Rio fanfics! Awseome, right? Here's the link: wiki/Main%20Page?wiki-welcome=1**


	17. Tranformation

Here** we go for the next chapter, guys! Let's hope the fight will turn on our ****favour! Also, I hope you will visit my new Wikia and put your own pages =)**

Chapter 16

Above the battlefield in front of the Amazon, the sky was getting covered in clouds.

Then, slowly but surely, the rain begun to fall.

* * *

On the battlefield, almost all the people fighting stopped to look at a sad scene; under the rain, Tiago and Carla were looking at their parents who were looking at the dead body of their daughter laying in Jewel's wings.

Blu and Jewel couldn't hold their tears from flowing neither their kids could at the lost of their sibling.

Around them, their friends were looking helplessly in sorrow.

Sienna jumped into Eduardo's wings and cried at the lost of her granddaughter.

Eva also let out some tears as Rafael closed his eyes and crossed his wing like a fist.

Nico and Pedro hugged each other as they truly needed it.

Alex looked sadly at the ground as he wished he could have know more about Bia before she goes.

Skyler cried softly at the lost of her old companion who helped her saving Blu, Jewel and Alex, back into the world of light.

Arlene jumped into Felipe's wings and cried at the lost of her friend's daughter. Felipe couldn't retain a tear neither.

Roberto too was ravaged by the sorrow.

Duke was feeling guilty too; he was the one who gave her powers and putted her into this story while he was supposed protecting her.

Suddenly, he felt Spacetime putting her wing on his shoulder.

Spacetime: _"Don't blame yourself; it's not your fault."_

Duke didn't answered, feeling too depressed about what justly happened.

* * *

Back on Blu and Jewel's side, these last two were still looking at their dead daughter.

Jewel lightly smiled as Bia was smiling, making it looks like she was sleeping peacefully... a sleep from which she will never wake up...

Then, the other elements goddesses joined Bia's murderer, the Shadowus, who begun to talk.

Shadowus: "Is it painful? It's natural to endure torture. It's what make someone strong. You should thank me for ridding you of this weak girl."

Suddenly, Blu slowly went back on his feet, his back still facing his daughter's murderer.

They all looked surprisingly at him as his power was rising up quickly.

Blu: "Shut up..."

He said with crossing his wing like a fist.

Suddenly, a blue and black energy begun emerging from his body.

Jewel looked at him in fear as she gently putted Bia on the ground.

Blu: "I would never forget you... NEVER!"

Suddenly, his black and blue energy exploded really hard, making the ground around him crack.

All the others looked at him in shock.

Duke: (Geez! His power is higher than mine!)

Suddenly, the goddesses were surprised as Blu turned to face them revealing his new appearance; Blu now had white and orange marks on his body along with his red tattoos, two snake heads jumping out of his shoulders, his feathers were now darker than usually and his eyes were red with tears flowing out of them on his cheeks.

Duke: "I can't believe it!"

Alex looked curiously at him.

Alex: "What is it?"

Duke took a moment before answering.

Duke: "The blue phoenix... and the Darkness have... fused inside Blu!"

Everybody looked surprisingly at him.

Rafael: "What?"

Meanwhile, Blu was still looking at the Shadowus who was still shocked by this new transformation.

However, a smile formed on her beak.

Shadowus: "Interesting. This is gonna be funner than I though."

She said with flying off away from Blu.

Blu: "COME BACK HERE!"

He screamed with flying at Shadowus's pursuit.

As Blu was flying after her, the Angelus smiled and lifted her wings toward him.

Angelus: "Not so fast, blu bird..."

She said as she was about to shoot something to Blu only to be stopped by Alex who tackled her with a great impact force.

Alex: "You don't care about them; I'M your opponent!"

He said with an angry look.

The Angelus simply smiled.

Angelus: "As you wish. My sisters, dispersion!"

Suddenly, all the others goddesses flew into different ways of the jungle.

Alex turned to his friends.

Alex: "Go get them! Don't let them run away!"

All the ones who were part of the prophecy obeyed and each one flew at one of the goddess's pursuit; Duke went after the Fearus, Jewel went after the Forestus, Tiago and Carla went after the Magmatus, Rafael went after the Icecus, Roberto went after the Plasmatus, Arlene went after the Groundus, Skyler went after the Windus and Nico and Pedro went after the Oceanus.

Alex smiled before turning his attention back at the Angelus.

Angelus: "*laugh* That's a waste of time; they'll all die."

Alex: "I'm not so sure..."

He said with turning his wing in blade ready to fight.

The fight between he prophecy's chosen ones and the goddesses of elements begins...

**Wow! Looks like things are turning hardcore, ladies and gentlemen! Anyway, here's how it'll works; I will let you tell me which fight you would like to see in which order (for example: 1-Skyler vs the Windu 2-Rafael vs the Icecus, etc) and after, I will make the fights in the order you want the most, okay? BYE! =)**


	18. The best friends vs the Oceanus

**Here we go for the first fight, guys! Hope you'll like it! Also, don't forget to go visit the Rio Fanfics Wikia and to vote for the 2014 Rio Award =)**

Chapter 17

Nico and Pedro flew through the jungle at the Oceanus's pursuit.

Pedro: "THERE SHE IS!"

Indeed, the Oceanus was standing on a rock next to a huge lake with a smile on her beak.

Nico and Pedro landed on a branch a little farther from her.

Nico: "Time for the fight, water birdy!"

Pedro: "Yeah! You're gonna pay for what your sista did to Bia!"

The Oceanus chuckled.

Oceanus: "Really? Well, I hope two little samba maniacs like you are ready to face the godess of water!"

**(Demons by Imagine Dragons play)**

She said with suddenly lifting her blue wings in the are and make some beams of water jumps out of the lake toward Nico and Pedro.

These last two immediately jumped, dodging the water.

Nico: "TAKE THAT!"

He screamed with throwing his bottlecap toward the Oceanus.

This last one threw it back at Nico by smashing it with a water wing.

Pedro then tried to smash her with his wing but she jumped in the air resulting in Pedro destroying the rock with his huge strenght.

Pedro: (Dang it!)

Then, after the Oceanus landed to the ground, Nico and Pedro did the same.

This last one grinned.

Oceanus: "Give up; two pathetic birds like you can't defeat a godess!"

Pedro: "We'll see!"

He said with charging at her followed by Nico.

The Oceanus smiled before putting herself into a fighting position.

Then, Pedro and Nico begun fighting her to hand-to-hand (or in this case, wing-to-wing).

Unfortunately, she managed to block and dodge all of their attack.

Finally, she used two water beam to propulse them away.

Nico: "Damn! She's good!"

He said with getting back on his feet as did Pedro.

Pedro: "Yup."

He said all tired like his best friend.

Oceanus: "Time to finish this battle!"

She said with lifting her two wings in the air.

Suddenly, a kind of huge snake like water figure jumped out of the lake.

The two little birds looked in shock.

Nico: "We're so dead, Buddy!"

Pedro shook his head.

Pedro: "No! Remember; we're a part of the prophecy! It's our destiny to defeat her!"

Hearing this, Nico smiled, as did Pedro, and took his wing with his own, taking his power.

Oceanus: "DIE!"

She screamed with sending the water snake toward them.

Nico and Pedro: "Team power!"

They said with jumping together toward the water snake.

Then, Pedro and Nico, who now had Pedro's strenght, begun smashing the water snake together, destroying his body bit-by-bit and sending water everywhere.

Oceanus: "WHAT?!"

Then, once the snake was finished, Nico and Pedro flew down toward the Ocenus and crashed on her with a huge impact strenght.

Once they took back from the impact and went back on their feet, Nico and Pedro looked down to see the Oceanus laying on the ground lifeless.

Then, her body turned to water and dry in the ground.

Nico and Pedro: "We did it!"

They cheerfully said with exchanging their wings moves.

**YEAH! Nico and Pedro won their fight! Let's hope the other will do the same! Also, sorry for this chapter being so short; the next one will be longer =)**


	19. The beautiful red bird vs the Groundus

**Here we go for the next chapter, guys! Hope you'll like it! This one will be Arlene vs the Groundus**

Chapter 18

Arlene was flying through a rock part of the Amazon at the Groundus's pursuit.

Arlene: (Come on! Where is she? Where is she?)

Suddenly, she spotted the Groundus on the rock floor.

She putted an angry look on her face and flew down toward her.

Once she landed on the ground...

Arlene: "I found you!"

The Groundus spat to the ground in disgust.

Groundus: "You're talking like if you were able to beat me."

Arlene smiled evilly.

Arlene: "You think? See this!"

She said with focusing her energy and shooting a red beam toward the Groundus.

This last one lifted one of her wings which made appear a big rock which blocked Arlene's attack.

This last one putted a shocked look on her face.

Arlene: "A rock?"

The Groundus rolled her eyes.

Groundus: "Duh, I'm not the goddess of ground for nothing."

She said with putting her two wings to the ground which made Arlene immediately realize that she was preparing something, so, she immediately flew into the air.

Then, some huge rock pillars jumped out of the ground and almost touched Arlene who managed to dodge all of them luckily.

Arlene: (Geez! I can't go back to the ground; it's too dangerous!)

Groundus: "Wanna go back down?"

Suddenly, Arlene realized that the Groundus was next to her and didn't had time to dodge her wing smash, sending her to the jungle floor.

Arlene slowly but weakly went back on her feet.

Arlene: "Ouch!"

She didn't had time to rest up as a rock pillar emerged from under her sending her into the air again.

Luckily, she managed to regain control and fly in the air.

Arlene: "Geez! That was intense!"

Suddenly, she noticed the Groundus charging toward her.

Luckily, she managed to dodge her and send a red beam which knocked the Groundus a few meters away.

This last one managed to keep her balance in the air.

Groundus: "Not bad; you managed to see my move quickly and counterattack immediately."

She said with a smile.

Groundus: "I think I'll have to go harder then."

Arlene looked surprised.

Arlene: "Harder?"

Then, the Groundus made some moves with her two wings (like in Naruto) before saying some words in Japanese.

Suddenly, the floor begun to shake really hard.

Arlene: (What's going on?!)

Then, three rock golems jumped out of the ground next to the Groundus.

Arlene looked in surprise.

The Groundus laughed at her reaction.

Groundus: "This is my three little golems! Aren't they beautiful?"

Arlene: (Not the word I would use, personally.)

Groundus: "Why don't you make some presentation?"

She asked which made the three golems charge at Arlene.

This last one didn't wasted a second before flying into the sky.

Unfortunately for her, a golem jumped super high to her level.

She gasped in horror.

Arlene: "What?!"

Then, the golem smashed her with his rock arm sending her back to the floor with a huge impact force.

Arlene: "D...Darn...It..."

She said with weakly going back on her feet.

Suddenly, she noticed the three golems around her.

Arlene: (Ah crap!)

Then, one of them tried to smash her only to touch the ground as she dodged him.

Unfortunately for her, another one successfully sends a knee into her ribs making her spit blood.

Then, the third one jumped behind her and grabbed her two wings with his rock arms restraining her.

Arlene tried to break free in vain as the golem who was restraining her was too strong.

Then, as the two others were about to attack her...

Groundus: "STOP!"

She said which made the golems interrupt their attack.

Groundus: "Keep holding her like this!"

She said with flying off from the rock on which she looked the fight during all this time and toward her now prisoner.

Then, she arrived in front of Arlene, who was still held by the golem, as this last one looked at her in fear.

The Groundus smiled before softly stroking Arlene's face with her wing.

Groundus: "Too bad that I have to kill such a beautiful bird; it would have been fun to have her in our army."

Suddenly, she sends a knee into her stomach.

Arlene spat some blood.

Then, the Groundus begun punching her quickly in the face with her wings.

Feeling the pain in her face, Arlene tried to free her wings in vain as the golem was still too strong.

Then, the Groundus turned to her belly which she begun punching quickly with her wings.

Arlene moaned in pain.

The Groundus continued punching her with her wings, switching from face to belly, sending a knee into her already damaged ribs occasionally.

After a whole minute, Arlene was almost death, blood flowing out of her beak.

Groundus: "Any last words?"

She asked, ready to deliver the final punch.

Arlene weakly chuckled.

Groundus: "Why do you laugh?"

She curiously asked.

Arlene lifted her head and looked at the goddess with a smile.

Arlene: "Why do you think I didn't defended myself sooner?"

Suddenly, Arlene's power was growing stronger.

The Groundus looked in shock.

Groundus: "What?!"

Suddenly, a huge red force exploded out of Arlene's body sending the Groundus and the golem behind her away.

The Groundus went back on her feet and looked surprisingly at Arlene.

Groundus: (She was hiding her true strength during all this time?!)

Then, one of the three golems tried to attack Arlene, only for her to dodge and punching the golem so hard that he was turned into a pile of rocks.

Groundus: "What?! She managed to destroy a golem in one shot?!"

The two other golems also tried to attack her only to finish like their friend.

Groundus: "Impossible..."

Then, Arlene turned her attention to the goddess who looked in fear.

Suddenly, Arlene used her super speed to appear right in front of the Groundus with a wing in front of her face.

Arlene: "Die!"

Suddenly, before the Groundus could say anything, Arlene shot a huge red energy beam which left a big mark in the jungle.

Then, Arlene noticed some embers slowly falling to the ground, making her understand that the Groundus was destroyed.

Then, Arlene stopped her super energy and sat down on the floor to rest a bit.

Arlene: "Wow! I can't believe I defatted a goddess!"

She said all proud of her.

**Congratulation, Arlene; you defeated the Groundus! Good job! Two down, eight left! What the next fight will be? Stay stunned to find out!**


	20. The eagle's eyes vs the Icecus

**Here we go for the third battle of the story's finale, guys! Let's hope it'll end well! This one will be Rafael vs the Icecus.**

Chapter 19

Rafael was flying at full speed through the jungle at the Icecus's puirsuit.

Then, he stopped as he saw her waiting for him on a branch in a open area.

Too preoccupied by the rage of Bia's death, Rafael immediately flew toward her.

Then, he landed on a branch not too far from his opponent's one.

The two looked at each other in silence for a moment.

The Icecus grinned.

Icecus: "Happy to see that you've come, assassin."

Rafael didn't changed his mod.

Rafael: "I'm not here to play; I'm here to kill you!"

The Icecus simply chuckled.

Icecus: "You, a simple assassin, killing me, a goddess? Anything else?"

Rafael had enough of her little games and quickly charged at her and made impact with her, sending the two of them to the ground.

**(Assassin's Creed 3 theme begun playing)**

As the two slowly went back on their feet, Rafael quickly took his sword and charged at the Icecus, ready to kill her.

Suddenly, the Icecus blocked his attack with an ice sword which she justly made appear with her power.

Rafael: "What?!"

Then, the Icecus pushed him away, luckily, he landed on his feet and looked back at his oponnent.

This last one grinned at him and lifted her ice sword toward him as a provocation.

Icecus: "Bring it on!"

She didn't had to ask it twice as Rafael charged at her with rage.

Then, the two birds began a sword fight, striking steel against ice.

They blocked each other's attack nonstop.

Despite mastering the sword since long ago, Rafael couldn't manage to injure the goddess of ice.

Eventually, the two birds jumped away from each other, taking a break from the sword fight.

Rafael: (Darn it! She's good at sword fight! Am I too old for this fight?)

He though as sweat was flowing on his head.

Suddenly, he noticed that the Icecus lifted her free wing toward him.

Before he could do anything, she shot a ice beam toward him.

Luckily, Rafael dodged in extremis, only his sword got touched.

Then, after landing on his feet, Rafael noticed his sword covered of ice and, suddenly, broke down in thousands of little ice bits.

Rafael: (Darn it!)

Then, he turned his head to see the Icecus charging another ice beam at him.

He immediately flew away behind the trees and bushes to being hide from her attacks.

The Icecus calmed down a bit and looked around.

Icecus: "Show yourself, assassin! You can't hide from me!"

Rafael was listening to her, hiden behind a tree on a branch.

Rafael: (How can I attack her? I have no swords anymore. I still got my crossbow and my hidden blades along with some bombs and my bladed ropes.)

Suddenly, an idea jumped in his mind; he could use the eagle vision to show him the way.

He did so and closed his eyes and focusing his assassin spirit.

Then, he opened them to see through the eagle's eyes and see the way to take.

Then, he jumped out of his hideout and shown himself to the Icecus.

Rafael: "HEY, DUMD FACE! I'M HERE!"

As soon as she saw him, the Icecus shot a ice beam toward Rafael.

This last one flew off from his branch and begun flying around the fighting zone.

The Icecus tried to shot many ice beams at Rafael only to hit the background.

Icecus: "Would you stop moving?!"

Rafael continued like this for a moment.

Rafael: (Now!)

He though as he suddenly took his bladed ropes in his wings and flew toward the Icecus.

This last one tried to slash him with her ice sword, but Rafael dodged and begun wrapping the ropes on the Icecus.

Icecus: "Hey! What are you doing?"

She asked as her body was now almost completely covered in ropes.

Then, Rafael took his crossbow and shot each tips of the ropes with blades to different trees in the zone which resulted in the Icecus being lift up with ropes tied all over her.

Icecus: "I...Can't...Move..."

She said as she struggled to get free in vain as the ropes were too strong.

Then, Rafael grinned at her before taking some thing in his wing; a lighter!

The Icecus looked in horror as she knew what Rafael was going to do.

Rafael activated the lighter.

Rafael: "This is for Bia..."

He said as he let the lighter fall on one of the ropes, sending fire to it which resulted in all the other ropes taking fire too.

Then, all the ropes took the fire to the Icecus and putted her whole body on fire.

She screamed to hell in pain as the flames were burning her helpless body.

Finally, her scream fadded as she slowly died in the fire.

Rafael: "Riposare in pace"

He said as he slowly walked away from the fire and flew away from the zone.

**Wow! That was intense! Did you liked it, guys? By the way, the last phrase Rafael said means "Rest in peace" for the ones who don't know =)**


	21. What?

**This is the new chapter, owl lovers. It'll be Roberto vs the Plasmatus.**

Chapter 20

Roberto was flying quickly into the woods at the Plasmatus's pursuit.

Roberto: "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He screamed as he couldn't see his future oponnent anywhere.

?: "I'm here!"

He then turned toward where the voice come from to see the Plasmatus awaiting for him in a open area of the jungle.

Roberto immediately flew toward her ready for his fight.

Once he was getting close to her, she smiled.

Plasmatus: "Idiot! Take this!"

She screamed as she shoot a huge plasma beam toward Roberto.

Suddenly, Roberto smiled too.

Roberto: "MIRROR SHIELD!"

He screamed as a kind of transparent shield appeared in front of him.

Then, once the plasma beam made contact with the shield, it immediately flew back toward her thrower.

Plasmatus: "Ah crap."

Was all she could say before being disintegrated by her own plasma beam.

Roberto: "Great! Now, I can go see the others."

...**I can't believe I wasted a whole chapter for a ten seconds fight. I hope the next one will be longer...**


	22. Little spirit vs huge wind

**Let's go for Skyler vs the Windus in this one, guys! And I hope you'll send your reviews and PM for the Rio Award =)**

Chapter 21

The little elf owl, Skyler, was flying as fast as her tiny wings could allow her to.

Windus: "Search someone?"

Suddenly, Skyler stopped as she noticed the Windus flying close to her in the air.

Skyler: "You're here!"

Windus: "Yeah; I though I would be followed by a powerful bird, but it looks like it's just a little baby owl."

Suddenly, Skyler charged the Windus and made her fall from her branch to the floor.

Skyler: "Don't mock my size!"

She said with getting back on her feet.

**(My last breath by Evanescence begins to play)**

The Windus did the same and whipped some dust from her shoulder with her wing.

Windus: "Wow! You smash pretty hard for a little bird."

Skyler: "I said "Don't mock my size"!"

She screamed with making her necklace crystal shine and shoot a laser toward the Windus with her wings.

This last one managed to dodge the attack in time, leaving the laser making a huge hole in a tree.

Windus: (Geez! She really hates being called little!)

Suddenly, Skyler begun shooting lasers again.

The Windus immediately flew in the air avoiding the lasers.

Skyler kept trying to touch her in vain.

Finally, she gave up.

The Windus looked at her from the air.

Windus: "Darn it! She have heck of a power!"

Then, she grinned.

Windus: "However, I doubt it will be enough to face THIS!"

She said with suddenly lifting one of her wings above her head and making appear a kind of wind circle.

Skyler looked in shock.

Skyler: "A wind blade?!"

Then, the Windus threw the attack toward Skyler who managed to move just time.

However, the wind blade grazed her cheek which left a cut there.

After taking back from the attack, Skyler passed her wing across her cut and looked back at it to see a little blood.

Skyler: "Geez! This was in extremis!"

She said with putting herself back in a fighting position.

Then, the Windus begun shooting wind blades at her again.

Skyler shoot lasers with her necklace crystal which made all the attacks touching each others and producing explosions.

After a whole minutes of shooting, the two birds were taking a breath.

Windus: "Little plague!"

She said with sending a huge wind torrent with her two wings.

Skyler couldn't dodge in time and was flying away with the powerful wind until her back ran into a tree.

The wind was so strong that she was nailed to the tree and couldn't move a toe.

The Windus smiled as she slowly walked toward the helpless owl still sending her powerful wind.

Skyler had to find an escape; if this crazy bird arrives to her, it will be over.

Then, the crystal in her navel begun to shine and an explosion of thunder jumped out of her body, destroying the strong wind.

One of the thunders touched the Windus knocking her a few meters away.

Skyler was free from the wind and went back on her feet.

skyler: "Saved by the thunder!"

She happily said as the Windus went back on her feet angrier than ever.

Windus: "I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU, LITTLE *****!"

Skyler: "Language, please!"

She said as the Windus gathered a lot of wind ready for her ultimate attack.

Skyler did the same as she closed her eyes and made her three crystals begun to shine together.

Then, after some seconds, the Windus threw a huge killing wind toward Skyler.

This last one opened her now shining eyes and shoot a big light laser surrounded by some lightnings.

then, the two powerful attack touched each other, exploding into a huge powers confrontation.

The two birds were putting everything they had in their attack, knowing that it would be death, if they lose.

Then, slowly but surely, Skyler's attack was defeating the Windus one.

Windus: "WHAT?!"

She screamed surprised to see that Skyler's attack was stronger than her.

Then, Skyler's attack was about to touch the Windus who was panicking.

Windus: "NO! NO! NO!"

Skyler smiled.

Skyler: "Goodbye, windy!"

She said with putting all her strength into the final blow as the attack touched the Windus and left her in embers.

Afterward, Skyler sat down on the jungle floor, feeling tired of her fight and felt her three crystals burning hard.

Skyler: "Geez! I didn't expected it to get this hard!"

She said with taking a break for a few minutes before flying away from the now destroyed part of the jungle.

**YEAH! Our sweet little elf owl defeated the Windus! Five down! One half of the ****goddesses is down! Let's hope the others will fall as well for what they did to our sweet little Bia =(**


	23. Miracles vs magma

**Let's go for this chapter, buddies!**

Chapter 22

Tiago and Carla were flying fast through the jungle at the Magmatus's pursuit.

Tiago was going a little faster than Carla.

Carla: "Tiago! Wait for me! Don't go too fast!"

Tiago turned to her with an angry look.

Tiago: "Slow down? Let me tell you when I'm gonna slow down; when those freaking goddesses will die!"

He said clearly angry at her sister's death.

Carla nodded and followed her brother angry at what happened to her sister too.

Tiago: "THERE!"

Indeed, the Magmatus was standing on rocky area of the jungle.

Without losing another second, the two chicks flew toward her, impatient to avenge their sister.

However, they stopped in the air, not wanting to charge blindly face to a goddess.

This last one smirked.

Magmatus: "So? You came here for a fight, little kids?"

Tiago tried to charge at her, but was stopped by her sister who restained him with her wing.

Carla: "Calm down, Tiago; we must not charge blidnly at her!"

Tiago obeyed and calmed down a little.

Magmatus: "Yeah, calm down; I'm simply the sister of the one who killed your sibling."

She said with a chuckle.

This time, it was the limit! Tiago charged at her with his super speed and smashed her so hard that she was send flew in the air.

Carla, also angry, took the oportunity to use her water power and send a water jet in the air which touched the Magmatus and send her back to the floor with a huge impact force.

**(Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin begins to play)**

The Magmatus slowly went back on her feet pretty damaged by her weakpoint attack (the water) as Carla and Tiago flew down a little farther from her.

She chuckled.

Magmatus: "Not bad, for kids. But how will you react to THIS?!"

She exclaimed as she shoot a firebeam toward the two chicks with her fire power.

Carla: "Tiago! Lay down!"

She exclaimed as she used her power to make a water wall which blocked the fire.

Suddenly, the Magmatus appeared right in front of Tiago and Carla after the attack and, before they could do anything, Grabbed them by the neck in her wings.

Magmatus: "So? Helpless here, little babies?"

She said with a laugh.

Then, Tiago bit her wing with his beak, making her release him.

He then used his super speed to grab his sister and run a little farther from the goddess of fire.

Carla weakly went back on her feet.

Carla: "Thanks, bro."

Tiago: "Nothing!"

He said with a smile which his siter gave back to him before they turned their attention back at the Magmatus.

This last one was looking angrily at them.

Magmatus: "I'm gonna kill you!"

Then, Carla whispered into her brother's hear.

Carla: "I'm gonna prepare my super attack; try to restain her during this time."

Tiago nodded and flew down to face the goddess of fire all by himself.

This last one smiled.

Magmatus: "Your sister chose to abandon her little brother?"

Tiago smirked.

Tiago: "Nope; she's just resting while we take care of you!"

The Magmatus looked curiously.

Magmtus: "We?"

Suddenly, Tiago used his clonage power to summon his four alter-egos, Diego, Tito, Rito and Neo around him.

The Magmatus looked in shock.

Magmatus: "Four alter-egos?!"

Tiago: "ATTACK, GUYS!"

He screamed as he charged at the Magmatus with his alter-egos.

Magmatus: "Darn it!"

She exclaimed as she made appear a fire sword and begun fighting against the five chicks while Carla was still charging her super attack back on the branch.

Carla: (Come on! Come on!)

* * *

Later on, Tiago's alter-egos were defeated and this last one was completely tired at the goddess's mercy.

This last one putted a talon on Tiago's stomach while softly stroking his face with her free wing.

Magmatus: "I don't have to kill you, sweethearth; you can always chose to join me."

Tiago spat in her face.

Tiago: "I would rather die!"

The Magmatus lifted her sword in the air.

Magmatus: "Any last words, then?"

Tiago smiled.

Tiago: "Yes; have a nice shower."

The Magmatus looked curiously.

Magmatus: "What?"

Suddenly, she noticed that Carla was done preparing her siper attack and made appear a huge water snake (like the Oceanus's one).

Carla: "TIAGO! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Tiago obeyed and used his super speed to break free from her talon and ran away.

Then, before the Magmatus could do anything, Carla threw the giant water snake at her.

Magmatus: "Ah crap!"

Were the last words she could say before the huge water snake made impact with her resulting in her being killed by her weakpoint.

Afterward, Carla flew down next to her brother on the now wet jungle floor completely tired by the last attack.

Tiago: "That was sick, sista!"

Carla: "Thanks."

She said as the two siblings made a hug.

**Yeah! Carla and Tiago defeated the Magmatus! Only four remaining; the Forestus, Fearus, Angelus and Shadowus! Also, what about you tell me which song you would like to hear in which fight?**


	24. Plants vs Forest

**We're getting closer to the end, guys! Let's hope all the goddesses will fall! Yo!**

Chapter 23

Jewel was flying quickly in the jungle at the Forestus's pursuit.

She couldn't stop thinking about her deceased daughter.

Jewel: (Don't worry, Bia; I will avenge you, then, I'll give you a good burrial.)

She though with leaving a tear flowing out of her eye.

Suddenly, she spotted the Forestus on the jungle floor, clearly waiting for her to come.

Too impatient to avenge her daughter, Jewel immediately flew done toward her, ready for her fight.

Once she landed on the floor, the Forestus began to talk.

Forestus: "You managed to follow me? Cool."

Jewel, however, wasn't in the mood to play.

Jewel: "I'm gonna kill you!"

She said with putting herself in a fighting position.

Forestus: "As you wish."

She said with also putting herself in a fighting position.

**(Radioactive by Imagine Dragons begins to play)**

Jewel uses her plant power and summon two peashooters.

Jewel: "Shoot her!"

The peashooters obeyed and begun shooting peas at the Forestus.

This last one made appear some vines which blocked the peas.

Forestus: "You really though you were gonna touch me so easily? Wrong!"

She said with sending the vines to grab the peashooters and putting them out of the ground.

Jewel: "Darn it!"

Then, the vines charged at Jewel to catch her, but she flew in the air, managing to avoid them and landed on a branch.

Jewel: "Geez! That was close!"

She said with using her plant power again to summon two chompers.

Jewel: "Get her!"

Therewith, the two chompers charged at the goddess, ready to eat her.

Suddenly, this last one grabbed the two plants with her wings, like if they were nothing, stopping them immediately.

Then, with a grin, she used her power to burn the two chompers.

Forestus: "Weak plants, again."

Jewel had some sweat flowing on her head.

Suddenly, the Forestus sumonned her vines again.

Forestus: "Get her!"

They charged at Jewel one more time.

Jewel: "CRAP!"

She said with quickly using her plant power and making appear a pumpking around for protection which blocked the vines.

Jewel: "Saved by the halloween plant."

Jewel happily though.

Suddenly, something destroyed her pumpkin and the Forestus appeared right behind.

Before Jewel could do anything, she grabbed her throat with her wing.

The Forestus smiled as she lifted Jewel in the air.

Forestus: "Wanna breath, young girl?"

Jewel answered by bitting hardly her wing which forced her to release her grip.

She then flew back to the floor.

Jewel: "*cought* She's fast!"

Forestus: "IN MY TRAP!"

Suddenly, a vine jumped right under Jewel and smashed her, sending her in the air.

Forestus: "Time to immobilise her."

She said with spitting a kind of green, sticky liquid with her beak.

This lquid touched Jewel's wings and pinned them to a tree in the air.

Jewel struggled and tried to free her wings in vain as the sticky liquid was too strong.

Then, the Forestus flew in front of her.

Forestus: "So? We're less happy now, young girl?"

Suddenly, Jewel smiled.

Jewel: "Nope; you fallen in my trap."

Suddenly, before the Forestus could do anything, she received some butter in her face, making her lose view and fall to the jungle floor.

Meanwhile, Jewel sumoned two chompers who released her wings from the sticky substance.

She then lifted her two wings in the air as her eyes became completely green.

Suddenly, thousands of jalapëno appeared in the air.

Forestus: "Crap!"

Jewel: "FIRE STORM!"

Then, all the jalapënos exploded, resulting in a fire storm which smashed where the Forestus was standing, leaving her in embers.

Then, Jewel flew down pretty tired on the burned floor, taking a break.

Then, she looked up at the sky.

Jewel: "I...did it...Bia..."

She said with a smile and a tear flowing out of her eye.

**Yeah! Jewel killed the Forestus! Only three remaining! The next one will be Duke vs the Fearus, then Alex vs the Angelus, and finally, Blu vs the Shadowus! Also, you know that you can go make your pages for my Wikia =)**


	25. Courage vs Fear

**Okay, guys, here we go for probably the best fight in this story; Duke vs the Fearus 2nd round!**

Chapter 24

Duke was flying quickly through the jungle at the Fearus's pursuit.

Spacetime: _"Calm down, Duke!"_

Duke: "Calm down?! Let me tell you when I'm gonna calm down; when I will get my wings on this ****** of Fearus!"

He said angrily without losing his speed.

Ultimate: _"There, Duke!"_

Indeed, the Fearus was standing in a open area out of the jungle.

Without losing another second, Duke flew toward her.

Then, he landed on the ground, not too far from the goddess of fear.

Fearus: "You came to me?"

Duke: "Yeah; I like to finish what I've begun!"

The Fearus chuckled.

Fearus: "Yeah; I like that too."

She said with putting herself in a fighting position as did Duke.

Spacetime: _"Be careful, Duke."_

This last one looked at her with a smile.

Duke: "You know me, Spacetime."

Suddenly, the Fearus charged and Duke did too.

**(Vortal Kombat begin to play)**

As soon as the two opponents arrived to each other, they begun a jet of punches and kicks.

The Fearus was using her goddess force for the fight while Duke was using Kyokushin and Kung Fu moves which the two birds managed to dodge and block anyway.

Finally, the hard confrontation ended with the Fearus missing a move and receiving an elbow smash from Duke in the face, sending her a few meters away.

She landed on her feet and whipped some blood on her beak with her wing.

Fearus: "You're pretty good with hand-to-hand fight, aren't ya?"

Duke smiled.

Duke: "Years of training are paying!"

Fearus: "True. What about we put the fight's level higher?"

She said with making appear a sword red and black, like the Fearus, in her wing.

Duke: "Sounds fun."

He said with making appear his blue energy sword in his wings.

Then, the two birds engaged themselves into a sword fight.

Even though the Fearus was strong at sword fight, it wasn't enough compared to Duke's rage after Bia's death.

She could feel each inches of his rage in the energy impacts of his sword against hers.

Finally, Duke managed to send her sword flying away into a tree.

Duke: "Not so good as you though, right?"

Suddenly, she flew back and send many fear balls at Duke.

This last one quickly putted his sword in his inventory and grabbed two beretas in his wings with which he unleashed a storms of shoots to destroy the fear balls.

Afterward, the two opponents landed on their feet and Duke putted his guns back in his inventory before going back on a fighting position.

The Fearus smiled.

Fearus: "I was wrong; you're really strong."

Duke looked curiously.

Duke: "You didn't though it the first time we met?"

Fearus: "True, but it was different; I wasn't using my full power!"

She said suddenly lifting one of her wings above her head.

Ultimate: _"Look out, Duke; she's preparing something!"_

Duke: "Thank you, but I've noticed it."

He sarcastically said.

Suddenly, the Fearus shot a black and red beam above her which exploded in the air to make appear a huge black dome all around them.

Duke looked everywhere, only seeing endless dark and the Fearus.

Duke: "What the...What is that?!"

The Fearus smiled.

Fearus: "Welcome into the fear zone, where nobody ever escaped alive!"

Duke looked at her in shock.

Suddenly, she made some moves with her wings and a jet of black and red snakes jumped out of the ground toward Duke.

This last one quickly sends a blue beam at them which destroyed them instantly.

Unfortunately, the Fearus took advantage of this distraction to appear in front of Duke and, before he could do anything, smashed him in the face with her palm, sending him a few meters away.

He landed on his feet and whipped some blood of his beak with his wings.

Fearus: "Stupid."

Suddenly, Duke shoot two blue energy balls at the Fearus which she dodged easily by flying in the air.

Fearus: "Missed."

Then, Duke grabbed his two beretas and shoot quickly at the goddess.

This last one blocked all the shoots with a fear shield.

Once Duke stopped shooting and regained his guns, the Fearus flew down to the ground.

Then, she lifted one wing and shoot a fear beam which touched directly Duke, sending him away.

He slowly went back on his feet.

She noticed that Duke was trembling, making her chuckling.

Fearus: "You must really have used all your ressources; you're trembling in fear. *laugh*"

Suddenly, Duke smiled.

Duke: "If I'm trembling, it's not in fear... but in excitation!"

The Fearus looked at him with a curious look.

Fearus: "What?!"

Duke then looked at Ultimate **(who is a red mist figure by the way) **with a smile.

Duke: "Ultimate! Give your power to my body and give me the strength to finish her!"

Ultimate smiled and entered Duke who begun moaning in pain.

Suddenly, a big red mist appeared all over Duke, making the Fearus loosing her view on him.

Then, after a whole minute, the red mist disappeared and Duke was becoming more and more visible.

Suddenly, the Fearus gasped as her enemy wasn't the same as he was a minute ago.

Duke was now in his human for, like in the chapter in which he appeared, except that his clothes were now completely black and his eyes were blood red.

Fearus: "W-What? Who are you?!"

Duke: "I'm Duke and this is my Ultimate form!"

He was speaking with a demon voice.

The Fearus trembled in fear as Duke's force was higher than before.

Fearus: (But, this appearance, this force and... could it be...)

Duke: "Yes!"

He said, reading on the goddess's face.

**(Armoured titan theme begins to play)**

Duke: "I'M DUKE! THE ANGELUS'S OLD NEMESIS! AND THE FORMER POSSESSOR OF THE DARKNESS! MEMBER OF THE RESISTANCE AND PROTECTOR OF BLU'S FAMILY!"

Suddenly, he made a huge power explosion which destroyed the fear zone, bringing them back into the Amazon.

The Fearus was looking in shock.

Fearus: "What?! Impossible! Nobody ever destroyed the fear zone!"

Duke: "Well, everything have a starting."

In desperation, the Fearus shoot a fear beam at Duke which touched his shoulder.

Duke: "Hehehehe! That tickles!"

The Fearus was horrified by his resistance.

Fearus: (I'm dead!)

Suddenly, Duke appeared right in front of the Fearus and smashed her so hard that he sends her flying very high in the sky.

Duke: "TIME TO FINISH THIS BULLS***!"

He said with charging a lot of energy in his arms before shooting a huge light blue beam toward the flying Fearus.

This last one was touched by the powerful laser and immediately disintegrated.

The blue beam even went in the space **(A little like Dragon Ball Z)**.

Back on earth, Duke was breathing heavily, exhausted by his last attack.

He then went back on his bird form and ended his Ultimate one.

Duke: "Geez! That was too much fun!"

Spacetime went next to him.

Spacetime: _"Do you want me to heal you?"_

Duke: "No thanks, Spacetime; I'm okay, just a little tired."

Suddenly, Ultimate came into the place.

Ultimate: _"Well, you'll rest up later; there's still goddesses to defeat!"_

Duke: "Right; let's go!"

He said with flying away.

**This is it for this chapter, guys! Hope you loved it, because it was the best fight in this story! Hope you're happy, SuperDuke1000 =)**


	26. Light vs Virus

**Finally! It's my turn to fight! Take a look, guys!**

chapter 25

Alex and the Angelus were looking at each other on the battlefield in front of the Amazon's entrance.

Alex's red eyes were clearly filled with rage along with his blade-wing which he was getting ready for the fight.

The Angelus simply smiled at this.

Angelus: "You truly wanna fight me?"

Alex: "Duh; I putted my wing-blade out for the fun."

He sarcastically answered.

The Angelus simply chuckled.

Angelus: "Come on, sweetheart; it doesn't have to be this way. We can always go back to my kingdom and do what we did again."

These words made Alex lost it and charge at the Angelus with his wing-blade.

**(Ready Aim Fire by Imagine Dragons begins to play)**

The Angelus took her light dagger in her wings and used it to block Alex's attack as their face were close to each other.

The Angelus's emerald green eyes were looking into Alex's blood red eyes.

Then, they departed from each other and begun a dagger against wing-blade fight, rubbing Prototype against light.

After a whole minute, the Angelus jumped away from Alex and shoot a light toward him.

Luckily, he changed his wing into a black, red and silver shield which blocked the beam.

The Angelus smiled.

Angelus: "Not bad."

Alex turned his wing back to normal.

Alex: "And believe me, it was only a pre-taste!"

He said as he putted his right wing on the ground which made appear a fissure toward the Angelus.

She quickly jumped in the air to avoid a suddenly jet of sharps blades made of Prototype from the ground.

Angelus: "Good but not enough!"

She exclaimed as she used her super speed to arrive in front of Alex and, before he could do anything, punched him in the face, sending him away.

He weakly went back on his feet and whipped some blood from his beak with his wing.

Suddenly, the Angelus shoot a huge light beam which Alex managed to dodge In Extremis.

After avoiding the huge beam, Alex slowly looked down to see that his wing had been touched and completely disintegrated.

The Angelus grinned.

Angelus: "See? You can't rivalise the light with a stupid virus.!"

A little smile appeared on Alex's beak.

Alex: "Because you really think I can't do anything about this?"

He asked as, suddenly, some of the Prototype's substance jumped out of his wound and made his wing reappearing.

The Angelus was shocked as Alex was making some move with his now-rebuild-wing.

Angelus: "How the hell have you done that?!"

Alex only smirked.

Alex: "Try as much as you want; the Prototype won't let me die!"

He said as he turned one of his wings in a whip and grabbed the goddess of light with it.

He then bring her toward him at an incredible speed and turned his free wing in a big fist.

Once the Angelus arrived, he smashed her in the stomach with his fist, making her let out a beam of blood out of her beak.

Then, she kneeled on the ground, still coughing blood as Alex simply watched her.

Alex: "I told ya not to underestimate me!"

Suddenly, the Angelus went back up and shoot a little light beam in Alex's face, making him scream in pain and putting his two wings on his face.

Then, she made him fall on his back by making a spinning low kick.

Then, she used her two wings to shoot a continuing light beam at the poor snow owl, making him scream in pain.

She enjoyed this and stopped.

Angelus: "It is not too late, sweetheart; you can always join me and become the king of light!"

Alex, who has healed from his injuries, answered by kicking her strongly, sending her a few meters away.

Alex: "I would rather die than join you! Understand that?!"

He screamed as he took out his wing-blade again and ran toward the Angelus.

This last one took out her light dagger and also ran toward him.

Angelus: "And why wouldn't you join me and become a god?"

Alex smiled.

Alex: "Because the owl say so!"

Then, the reached each other and passed across the other before standing there, waiting for the result **(like in ninjas movies)**.

After some seconds, a jet of blood jumped from the two of them and they both kneeled down in exhaustion.

Alex: "Damn!"

He said as he weakly turned to look at his opponent.

Angelus: "Give up, little weak owl! You can't defeat me! You will die just like the other girl!"

At the words "other girl" pronounced, Alex begun feeling a huge rage in him and went back on his feet.

Alex: "Little girl? Bia? YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT BIA?!"

He screamed in anger as the Prototype surrounded his whole body, making an armour and giving him a monster figure all red, black and silver.

The goddess looked in fear into the now completely red blooded eyes of the owl.

This last one ran at her in a lion way.

The Angelus, in desperation, shoot a light beam at him which didn't had any effect because of the Prototype's armour.

Then, Alex talked the goddess and went through a tree, destroying it completely, before the two of them landed on the ground.

Then, he turned to his normal form and begun to walk toward the now tired goddess in anger.

This last one kicked him in the stomach which had no effects.

Alex answered by smashing his skull against hers, knocking her to the ground.

She quickly went back on her feet and tried to punch Alex again only for him to grab her wing with his one and squeezing it.

The Angelus let out some pain noises as the owl was breaking her wing.

Finally, her wing snapped which means that she was broken, and Alex nailed the Angelus to the ground with all his might.

He then begun punching her in the face repeatedly with his wings, making her let out a pain noise each time.

Alex didn't know why, but he didn't liked each punch he was delivering to his victim.

After the 16th punch, he begun to slow down and tears begun flowing out of his now blue eyes.

finally, he stopped punching the now completely injured goddess and went back on his feet before slowly walking away like if nothing happened.

In curiosity, the Angelus looked weakly at him.

Angelus: "W-What? W-Why did you stopped?"

Alex didn't answered and continued walking away.

Angelus: "Owl!"

Alex still didn't answered.

Angelus: "Alex!"

This time, Alex stopped as she called him by his name.

He slowly turned to face her with a pretty sad face.

Alex: "I-It's because you... you, hum... you look like my mother."

The Angelus was shocked by what he said and just there, looking at him for a moment.

Angelus: "A-Alex, I-"

She said with walking toward Alex, only for him to stop her with his blade-wing.

Alex: "Back up, demon! You maybe look like my mother, but you're not like her! You're not even close to her feet!"

She was shocked and about to say something else, only to receive an attack from behind which made her lost conscious.

Alex looked behind to see Duke.

Duke: "Alex! Are you okay?!"

He looked at the now unconscious goddess with sorrow before answering.

Alex: "Yeah; we have won. That's all that matters."

He said with looking away.

Duke nodded.

Duke: "Listen, I've called some members of the Resistance; they will come and get the Angelus. For now, let's go see the others; they must be tired by their fights."

Alex: "Okay."

He said as the two flew off, leaving the unconscious goddess to be taken...

**That's it for this chapter, guys! The story is almost complete! One more fight remaining; Blu vs the Shadowus to avenge Bia's death! Also, for the ones who want to know, no, Mimi can't heal Bia; she's death =(**


	27. Darkness vs Shadow

**This is it, guys; the ultimate fight! It's time to end the element's threat once and for all!**

Chapter 26

Blu still in his Blue Darkness form **(that's how I call it) **was flying at the Shadowus's pursuit, urged to avenge his daughter. The rage and hate were the only things he could feel right now.

He flew until he saw the Shadowus standing on a tall stone that gave a view over the whole jungle.

Without losing another second, Blu flew up to another tall rock farther from the Shadowus's one.

The two dark birds were looking at each other in silence as the sky above them was covered by dark clouds and a storm fallen on the entire Amazon with thunder in the air.

The Shadowus grinned.

Shadowus: "Yes, I understand better now; our similarity isn't only physical!"

Blu just kept looking at her with his blood red eyes.

Shadowus: "Finally, you're nothing but a macaw and you're gonna give me back the Darkness!"

Blu finally chose to open his beak and talked with a demon voice.

Blu: "And what would you do with the Darkness? You would kill more innocent people?"

She just stood in silence with a smile on her dark beak which only angered Blu more.

He couldn't handle it anymore and shoot a darkness beam at his oponnent who flew off in the air, leaving the dark beam destroying the tall rock.

Without losing another second, he flew off in the stormy sky along with the goddess and the two dark birds were facing each other again.

The light of the thunder in the sky was shining on their dark feathers and red and purple eyes.

Blu: "Let's finish this!"

He said with throwing a darkness fire ball at the Shadowus who dodged it and shot a darkness ball of her own which touched Blu.

However, her smiled quickly fadded as she realized that her attack didn't had any effects on Blu at all.

This last one took the opportunity to smash the Shadowus with a great strenght, sending her a few meters away from him in the sky before she took back her momentum.

Shadowus: "BASTARD!"

She screamed as the two birds begun to fight again.

* * *

Meanwhile, right under them back at the jungle's floor, Jewel justly arrived along with her two kids and they were watching the fight in the sky.

Tiago and Carla were hiding under their mother's wings, covered from the rain.

Tiago: "Mommy, is Daddy gonna win?"

Asked in concern the little chick under his mother's wing.

This last one looked down at him with an angry look.

Jewel: "He's better to!"

?: "GUYS!"

Suddenly, they turned around to be met by their other friends; Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Roberto, Arlene and Skyler.

Jewel: "Guys! Are you okay?!"

Roberto: "Yes. Don't worry, Ju-Ju; we're fine!"

Pedro: "Yeah; we send those freakin goddess back to their places!"

He said in a rapper way.

Then, Rafael turned his attention to Blu and the Shadowus.

Rafael: "Hey! What's going on?"

?: "The final fight..."

Then, everybody turned around to see Duke and Alex landing next to them.

Skyler: "Alex! You're okay!"

She said with jumping on Alex, hugging him as this last returned the hug happily.

However, everybody quickly turned their attention back to what Duke was saying.

Duke: "This is it; the fight between the chosen one and the goddess of the shadows is beginning!"

Nico: "We've gotta help him!"

Duke stopped him.

Duke: "No! It's not OUR destiny to defeat the Shadowus; it's HIS!"

He said with showing Blu with his wing.

Jewel was looking at him with a look mixed with concern and hope.

Jewel: "Come on, Blu."

* * *

Back in the sky, Blu and the Shadowus were still shooting dark balls at each other.

**(Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds To Mars begins to play)**

The Shadowus curled her wing like a fist and punched Blu in the face.

She was shocked as Blu's face didn't moved and he grabbed her wing with his before throwing her away.

After taking back her momentum, the Shadowus turned her two wingtips into shadow blades and charged at Blu.

This last one putted the Darkness dagger into his wings and begun a dagger against blades fight with the Shadowus.

Despite being good with his dagger, Blu had some difficulties against the goddesse's speed.

Suddenly, the Shadowus managed to slash Blu's face with one of her blades, leaving a bad cut there and making Blu grab his face with his two wings.

The goddess took some back and smiled.

Shadowus: "Not so fast as you think, birdy?"

Suddenly, Blu removed his wing from his now-covered-in-blood-face and looked at the Shadowus with a black rage.

In no-time, Blu charged the Shadowus and punched her hardly in the stomach with his wing curled like a fist, making her spit blood and crash to the jungle floor **(not where the others are) **with a huge impact.

Immediately after, Blu putted a lot of force into his wings and shoot a storm of darkness balls at where the Shadowus was, making a lot of explosions **(like in Dragon Ball Z)**.

* * *

Back on the other's side...

Everybody was looking in surprise at Blu's power.

Alex: "Remind me to never get this guy angry."

He whispered to Skyler who nodded in agreement.

* * *

After a moment, Blu finally stopped shooting darkness balls and was now breathing in exhaustion.

He waited for the dust made by his shoots to disappear so that he could see what he did to the Shadowus.

Then, once the dust was clear, Blu gasped as he saw the Shadowus behind a purple shield which she made with her wings and a huge damage was made around all her shield.

She lowered her two wings and looked at Blu.

Shadowus: "You're good; I didn't expected to have to use a shield!"

Blu flew down to the ground farther from the Shadowus.

Blu: "I prefer continuing this fight on the ground; we'll consume our energy slowler like this!"

Shadowus: "As you wish!"

Then, she lifted her two wings and some kind of zombie-birds appeared out of the ground with some purple energy with them.

Shadowus: "Fallen souls, ATTACK!"

The zombie-birds obeyed and charged at Blu.

This last one opened a dark portal with his powers from which some little darkness creatures jumped out.

Blu: "Darklings, ATTACK!"

They obeyed and charged.

Then, a brawl exploded between the zombie-birds and the Darklings.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other's side.

Arlene: "What the heck are those creatures?!"

Duke: "The ones on the Shadowus's side are some fallen birds who died to the hands of the goddesses, and the ones with Blu are the Darklings, minions of the Darkness."

* * *

Later on, both the zombie-birds and the Darklings were defeated, leaving only Blu and the Shadowus.

This last one grinned.

Shadowus: "That was a good entertainement. Ready to take back where we were?"

Blu also smiled.

Blu: "I was only waiting for that!"

Therewith, the two birds charged at each other again and begun a wing-to-wing fight.

They blocked and dodged each other's wings and feet.

The fight ended with Blu's feet touching the Shadowus's wing, making a explosion of energy and sending the two oponnents away from each other with both of them landing on their feet.

Then, the Shadowus quickly putted her wingtips back into blades and charged at Blu.

Suddenly, this last one summoned his two snake heads out of his shoulders and they grabbed both of the girl's wings with their teeth, holding her in front of Blu.

The goddess was looking at the red eyes of her holder with fear.

This last one suddenly bit her shoulder hardly with his beak, making her feel a big pain there and let out a scream.

After removing his now-filled-with-blood-beak, Blu curled one of his wings like a fist and punched the Shadowus in the stomach really hard, making her spit blood and being send a few meters away.

After landing on her back, she coughed again with blood while slowly going back on her feet.

Blu walked slowly toward her.

Blu: "Have enough?"

Suddenly, he was surprised as the goddess was laughing.

Shadowus: "That's funny; for many years, I was bothered by the fact that there was pratically nobody in this world to stand up against me. Now that there is actually someone, I'm angry."

She let out more laugh.

Despite looking at her curiously, Blu quickly charged at her, with his wing curled like a fist.

Blu: "DON'T SEE THIS LIKE A GAME!"

As he was about to smash her, she suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him.

Blu turned but, before he could act, the Shadowus putted both of her wings on his stomach and shoot a shadow beam, sending him into a big rock.

Blu, who was pretty much damaged and exhausted now, slowly went back on his feet.

Blu: (Geez! She's good!)

Then, the Shadowus was chrging some shadow energy into her wing.

Shadowus: "Time to finish it!"

Suddenly, a dark energy ball appeared into the palm of her wing.

Blu smiled.

Blu: "Sounds cool!"

Suddenly, he also charged some blue darkness energy into his wing and made appeared a dark and blue ball into his palm.

Then, the two birds charged at each other ready to strike with their energy balls in their palms.

Shadowus: "BLUUUUUU!"

Blu: "SHADOWUUUUUUS!"

Then, the two touched the other's ball with all of their might. **(I admit, I took Naruto's scene)**

Then, after some seconds, the two force rubbed against the other resulted into a huge explosion which destroyed a lot of things around. (**Duke made a shield to protect the others)**

* * *

Later on, both Blu and the Shadowus were lying on the ground, completely tired of their attacks.

Their bodies were covered of injuries, blood and rain.

Then, slowly and weakly, the two birds went back on their feet.

The Shadowus was looking at Blu.

Shadowus: "*breath* You're *breath* truly *breath* stubborn, you know *breath*"

Suddenly, Blu let out a little laugh.

Shadowus: "What makes you laugh like this?"

She was right; Blu was injured, tired and fighting the one who killed his daughter. How could he be laughing?

Blu: "Even if this fight is pretty important *breath* that I'm covered of wounds *breath* and other stuff, I must admit that I actually have a lot of fun!"

The Shadowus was surprised by what he said, but turned it to a smile.

* * *

Rafael: "Wow! They are really tired now!"

Tiago nodded in agreement.

Tiago: "This fight shouldn't last for long now."

Roberto: "This is the ocassion; let's heal Blu and attack the Shadowus all together! With her state, we have a good chance to kill her! Come on!"

Alex: "Shut up, Roberto!"

Everybody looked at Alex in shock.

Alex: "Blu would rather die than winning like this!"

Skyler: "How do you know that?"

Alex turned his attention to the little elf owl.

Alex: "It's clear; it doesn't wants anybody's help for this fight. He wants to avenge Bia and show to he is strong enough to defeat a goddess."

Duke: (That's true.)

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Blu and Shadowus's side...

After a moment of silence, the two birds charged at each other again, determined to finish this fight once and for all.

**(Unleash The Power by Finley begins to play)**

The fight began with the Shadowus smashing Blu in the face with her wing.

Blu responded by an elbow smash in the chest.

The Shadowus sends her knee into Blu's chin, making him spit blood.

Blu smashed hardly his forehead against the Shadowus's one, opening both of them.

The shadowus used her talon to slash across Blu's chest, leaving a mark there.

Blu sends a spinning kick into the Shadowus's face.

Finally, the two oponnents jumped away from each other with rage on their face.

* * *

Arlene: "Geez! It seems that they have unlimited energy!"

Duke: (That's what I'm beginning to believe.)

* * *

Both Blu and Shadowus are breathing in exhaustion while looking at each other.

Shadowus: "TIME TO END THIS LITTLE GAME!"

She screamed as she focused all the remaining energy in her body to put her own body into a purple fire.

Blu: "I agree..."

He also focused all the remaining energy in his body to put his own body in blue and dark fire.

Duke: (This is it...)

Then, they both charged at each other with their burning body.

As soon as they reached each other, a explosion of energy occured.

The others were almost flying backward because of the force emaining from the two energies forcing against the other.

Determined to win, the two birds forced harder and harder until a bird tornago of purple, black and blue energy appeared.

It was it, the others were sending flying backward because of the force.

Inside the energy tornado, Blu and the Shadowus were looking into each other's eyes with anger.

Blu: "RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

He screamed with putting a lot of energy, resulting in the tornado making a titanic explosion.

* * *

After the explosion, there was a huge crater into the Amazon jungle.

Back on earth, Alex used his Prototype to create a protection wall around his friends.

Jewel: "Thank you, Alex!"

Alex: "Nothing!"

He said with putting the Prototype back into his body as all his friends went back on their feet.

Tiago: "Guys! Look!"

He said with showing the now-destroyed-place where Blu and the Shadowus were before the explosion.

Indeed, the two birds were laying on the destroyed floor, their body completely damaged and almsot death.

Suddenly, against all odds, the two birds let out some moans of pain and slowly made their way back to their feet.

Nico: "What?!"

Pedro: "This fight will never end."

Blu and the Shadowus managed to get back on their feet, but had difficulties standing up.

They were covered in wounds and their feathers were flowing in their own blood, but that was nothing compared to the deadly glares they were shooting at each other.

Duke: "They both have enough energy remaining for only ONE attack! The next shot will be decisive!"

The shadowus coughed some blood out of her beak before talking.

Shadowus: "Time to deliver the final shot!"

Blu: "Yeah and to kill the other!"

This being said, the Shadowus putted the little quantity remaining of her energy into her fist, putting it into purple fire.

Blu did the same, but his wing turned into blue thunder instead.

They looked at each other in silence, knowing that it was time for one of them to die; either the Shadowus will avenge her sisters's deaths or Blu will avenge Bia killed by his oponnent.

Duke: "This is it..."

Then, Blu and the Shadowus charged at each other with their fists ready and with screams getting out of their beak.

They were charging in the middle of the destroyed field under the rain still wetting their feathers already covered of their blood.

Then, they arrived in front of each other and were about to deliver their final attack.

All the others looked away, closed or covered their eyes as the pressure was too strong.

Then, they heard a chock, meaning that the the die were cast.

Despite being afraid of the result, they slowly opened their eyes and turned their heads to look at the result.

Here was the result; the Shadowus's fist frowled Blu's face, leaving a mark on his cheek, but no serious damage.

Then, the shadowus slowly looked down to see Blu's thundered wing going through her chest and getting out by her back.

She coughed a lot of blood.

Blu retired his now-covered-in-blood-wing from her body and let her fall on her back.

He looked at the fallen goddess as she slowly closed her eyes and slowly disappeared into a purple dust, meaning she was death.

Blu: "May you find the eternal rest, demon."

He said as he turned back into his normal form.

Suddenly, the adrenaline lowered back and Blu felt the pain shooting through his body, making him sit down on the ground.

Then, he looked up to see a hole appearing into the clouds, leaving the sunlight slowly coming back, making him smile.

?: "BLU!"

Hearing his name, Blu turned around to see all of his friends flying toward him.

He smiled.

Then, they all hugged him one-by-one.

Tiago &amp; Carla: "DADDY!"

They said with jumping on him and hugging him really hard.

Blu smiled, happy to see his kids again, but still felt the pain in his body.

Blu: "Kids, kids! Daddy is happy to see you too, but my body still hurt!"

They both released him.

Carla &amp; Tiago: "Sorry."

They shyly said with their cute heads.

Then, Blu looked at his beautiful mate walking happily toward him.

Jewel: "BLU!"

Blu: "JEWEL!"

They both wrapped their wings around each other for a hug.

The others were charmed by this scene.

Duke let out a little tear out of his eye.

Skyler: "Are you okay, Duke?"

Duke whipped it.

Duke: "Yes, it's just very beautiful."

Blu and Jewel also let out some tears as they kissed each other pasionnaly, charming the others even more.

Then, after they broke up the hug, they looked into each other's eyes and Blu whipped Jewel's tears away with his wing.

Jewel: "It's over now, Blu."

Then, Blu's smile fadded away.

Blu: "There's only one thing remaining to do..."

Jewel nodded in sadness, knowing he was talking about Bia.

Then, Duke arrived next to them.

Duke: "Let's go."

They obeyed and all of our friends flew off in the sky toward where the fight against the elements began.

**YES! We have won, guys! we can now live in peace! Only one thing remaining like Blu said...*cry softly* Anyway, the story is almost over, so send your opinion and also, I will make a poll and you can tell me which fight in this story was your favorite, okay?**


	28. I'll own you this

Chapter 27

All of our friends were flying in the Amazon jungle toward the entrance.

With the elements goddesses now defeated, everything will soon be back to normal for our friends. Well, almost everything...

After a few minutes, the group made of Blu, Jewel, Carla, Tiago, Duke, Alex, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Skyler, Roberto and Arlene arrived at the Amazon entrance and noticed with joy that all the elements soldiers were neutralized and that all the Amazon creatures were taking care of the injured.

Suddenly, they saw Eduardo, Sienna, Felipe, Eva and Mimi gathered together and looking down.

Once they arrived close enough, all of our friends putted sad faces as it was Bia's lifeless body laying on the ground.

Eva immediately smiled as she saw her husban and putted him into a pasionnate kiss which he gave back to her.

Eduardo and Sienna were also happy to see their daughter and son-in-law alive and hugged them too.

Same for Felipe and Arlene.

However, the joy was short-lived as all of our friends turned their attention to Mimi who was standing next to the lifeless body of Bia.

Blu and Jewel walked slowly with sad faces toward her.

Despite the sorrow, Blu managed to talk.

Blu: "Is there anything you we can do for her?"

Mimi slowly shook her head in sadness.

Mimi: "I tried all the medical ways for her, there's nothing to do; she's gone..."

This being said, Blu collapsed on Bia and took her in his wings, hugging her while letting a lot of tears falling out of his eyes.

Blu: "I'm sorry, Bia! Daddy wasn't here to save you! If I could have, I would have take your place, Bia! Yes, I would have wanted it to be the one to get killed so that you could have lived your life like you deserve it! Daddy love you, Bia! Daddy love you..."

Jewel also begun crying and joined Blu in the hug of her deceased daughter.

Tiago and Carla joined in. It was ironical; Tiago argured almost all the time with Bia and always though he would be better without her. Now that she was gone, Tiago was feeling really bad and wished he wouldn't have said all those things.

All the others couldn't help but feel sad too and let out some tears (even Duke)

However, for unknown reasons, Alex was looking more worry about something else.

Then, our friends broke the hug and looked sadly at the poor chick.

Jewel: "We should burry her; she would be in peace forever-"

Alex: "NO!"

Everybody turned and looked at Alex in shock after his reaction.

Then, this last one walked in front of Bia's corpse.

Alex: "There's something I can try."

They all looked at Alex in surprise and hope.

Blu: "Really?!"

Alex: "Yeah. You see, when someone die, his brain and cells stay activated for a short periode of time; it's during this time that I can heal the person. However, Bia's brain and cells are off since a good moment now. However, there's a special function with my Prototype; I can try to reactive the cells and the brain after healing the injuries."

Blu: "Really?!"

Alex: "Yes. However, there's a detail; for example, when I put my super Prototype form, I use 100% of the Prototype. To try to reanimate a deceased person, I must push the Prototype to 150%. This means that, not only I'm not sure to reanimate her, but also, I would push the Prototype farther than it should meaning that I can die."

Everybody looked surprisingly at him.

Skyler grabbed his wing.

Skyler: "No, Alex! You can't try this!"

Alex kneeled down to the elf owl and looked into her deep brown eyes.

Alex: "Listen, Skyler; I can't live with the death of a chick on my mind, knowing that I could save her. Also, there's only 50% chances for me to die. So, I can try, okay?"

Skyler softly nodded her head as Alex turned back to Bia.

Blu putted her on the ground and Alex kneeled down next to her.

He began by healing her wound made by the Shadowus with his healing abilities.

Then, he took out his wing-blade, ready to pull it deep inside Bia's body.

However, he turned to look at Blu and Jewel, wrapped into each other's wings with Tiago and Carla between them.

He turned his attention to Skyler, who was looking at him with a sad face, and to all of his friends, believing that it was maybe the last time he saw them.

It was time, he turned back to Bia and lifted his black, red and silver blade, ready to risk the sacrifice.

Alex: (This is all for you, Blu!)

With these words, he jammed his wing-blade into Bia's chest and begun moving his Prototype vital bonds inside her.

He begun trying to reactivate her cells with the Prototype as his breath was becoming hard.

Skyler: (Come on, Alex!)

She though in nervousness.

All the others, including Duke, were looking at him with concern, waiting to see if he could save Bia.

**(I must do it or all the others who follow this story will kill me!)**

Alex's breath was getting harder and sweat was flowing on his head.

Alex: (Come on; I've got to reactivate her brain and make her hearth beat again!)

He though as he continued to push his Prototype further.

Suddenly, blood begun to flow out of his nose, concerning his friends even more.

Blu: "Alex!"

Alex: "I'M OKAY!"

He screamed as he continued pushing the Prototype farther ad blood continuing to flow out of his nose.

Alex: (Come on, Alex; only the heart remaining and it'll be done!)

He though as he was beginning to lose his view, feeling tired as the life was slowly flowing away from his body.

Suddenly, with one last breath, he removed his now-back-to-normal-wing out of Bia and fallen on the ground unconscious.

Everybody was shocked.

Blu &amp; Skyler: "ALEX!"

They both rushed to his side followed by Duke.

Duke: "Don't worry; I'll take care of him!"

Suddenly, Blu heard a moaning noise from behind him.

Feeling nervous, he slowly turned back to look at Bia's now-healed-body and walked to her.

Blu: "Bia?"

Suddenly, Bia lightly moaned and Blu could see her eyelids trembling.

Everybody, except Skyler and Duke taking care of Alex, were looking in impatience.

Suddenly, Bia weakly opened her eyes to be met by her father's ones which were exactly the same.

Bia: "D-Daddy?"

Everybody, especially Blu, his wife and kids, were shocked.

A smile appeared on Blu's beak as he took his now-back-daughter in his wings and hugged her.

Blu: "Bia!"

Jewel also joined the hug with tears in her eyes.

Jewel: "Bia!"

Bia: "Mommy!"

She said with hugging her back.

Carla and Tiago also joined.

Carla &amp; Tiago: "Bia!"

Bia hugged back her sibling.

Bia: "Carla! Tiago!"

After spearating from the hug, Tiago looked in a guilty way at his sister.

Tiago: "Bia, I'm so sorry about all the horrible things I've told you; you're the best sister in the world!"

Charmed, Bia hugged her brother again.

Despite being happy with his family reunion, Blu quickly turned his mind back at his friend.

Blu: "Alex!"

This being said, he, along with the rest of his family went to Alex, still unconscious, with Skyler holding his wing with both of hers and Duke putting his pointing feathers on his neck.

Then, after a few seconds, Duke removed his feathers and looked sadly at all the others.

They all putted sad faces as Blu fallen to his knee.

Blu: "No! Alex!"

He said with punching the ground with his wing like a fist.

Duke went next to him and putted a wing on his shoulder.

Duke: "It's not your fault, Blu; he knew the risk to take. He was still young and a great pasta lover, if I believe him."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Alex jumped back on his feet.

Alex: "I don't dream; someone talked about pasta here!"

Everybody looked at him with stunned faces.

Alex: "This is an happy ending, because the owl say so!"

**Okay, guys; the next chapter will be the last, okay? Bye =)**


	29. Celebrate

**Okay, guys, time to settle off with this story! I truly hope you've enjoyed it!**

Last chapter

After the defeat of the goddesses and the rebirth of Bia, our friends said their goodbyes to Duke who went back at the Resistance's QG by a portal with the Angelus and some of his comrades. Skyler chose to stay for some reasons.

Once all the Amazon creatures fixed the damages made during the fight, Blu decided that they absolutely had to take back the lost time. So, everybody agreed to made a big Amazon party, like they do occasionally.

* * *

It was night time with the sky all dark with thousands of stars shining and the blue and red tribes along with many Amazon creatures were gathered around the Brazil nuts groove, doing the same party as the one in my previous story.

Our friends, Blu, Jewel, Tiago and Alex were at the coconut bar with Blu's Smartphone, talking to Linda, Tulio and Fernando via Twitter.

Linda: "Hello, Blu."

She said by her camera, allowing Blu and his friends to see them.

Blu: "Hi, Linda."

Then, he turned the camera to show his wife and son who also gridded her with their wings.

Linda: "Hello, Jewel. Hello, Tiago."

Jewel: "Hello, Linda."

Tiago: "Hi, Aunt Linda!"

Then, Tulio took the turn.

Tulio: "Wow! Tiago have grown a lot!"

Blu: "I know."

He said with stroking his son's hair while smiling at him before turning the camera to me.

Blu: "Also, here's my new friend who saved Bia, Alex."

This last one shyly greeted them with a wing.

Fernando: "Wow! This is a true snow owl?!"

He asked amazed.

Alex: "Yes, I am."

Tulio took the camera all excited.

Tulio: "Ooooooh! A magnificent speciement!"

Then, he begun making howling noises **(like he did in the first movie) **making Alex looking with a weird face.

Alex: "What is he doing?"

He whispered to Blu.

He simply chuckled.

Blu: "His habit."

Then, he took the camera back to himself.

Blu: "Anyway, see you later; we've gotta a party on. We'll come to see you soon at Rio!"

Linda, Tulio &amp; Fernando: "BYE!"

Therewith, Blu closed his Smartphone and putted it back into his fanny pack on the bar.

Suddenly, Jewel grabbed him and putted him into a passionate kiss, making Tiago make disgusting noises while Alex was charmed.

They broke the kiss and glazed charmingly at each other.

Jewel: "You're my little hacker."

Blu: "And you're my one and only jewel of the forest."

Suddenly, they saw Bia and Carla arriving toward them.

To their surprise, they were well prepared; feather clean and well crested going well with their tattoos given by the blue phoenix and a flower on both of her head, red for Carla and purple for Bia.

Blu: "Wow1 Girls, you're really beautiful!"

Jewel nodded in agreement.

Carla: "Thanks, Daddy."

Suddenly, Jewel took Bia in her two wings and putted her into a huge hug.

Jewel: "I was sure that we had lost my little girl!"

She said, still thinking about the fight against the elements.

Bia: "I'm okay, Mommy."

She said as her mother let go of her.

Alex: "Awww, so sweet."

He said, enjoying the moment.

?: "Alex!"

Someone was calling him from behind.

He recognized Skyler's voice.

Alex: "Sorry, Skyler; I was-"

Suddenly, he was owned as he saw Skyler arriving toward him with her feathers all clean and shining along with some silver marks on her eyelids and a purple flower on her head. Like if this wasn't enough, she was walking elegantly, moving her hips and tails, making Alex have an owned face and almost falling.

She finally arrived in front of him.

Skyler: "Hello, Al."

He was still looking at her with an owned face.

Skyler looked curiously at him.

Skyler: "Are you okay?"

He finally came back to reality.

Alex: "What?! Huh, YES! Yes, of course! Ehehehehehe."

He shyly laughed while blushing, making Skyler giggling at his reaction.

Suddenly, Mimi arrived in the middle of the group.

Mimi: "Okay, enough with the chat, kids; it's party time!"

Indeed, Roberto was on the stage, ready to make his show-off.

Everybody immediately flew to the dance floor with all they other friends and the couples were getting ready to dance.

Of course, Blu was getting ready to dance with Jewel, Rafael with Eva, Felipe with Arlene, Eduardo with Sienna and Alex with Skyler as all the others were dancing on their own.

Then, Roberto cleared his throat before beginning to sing.

**(Just the way you are by Bruno Mars)**

* * *

Once the song was over, the crowd cheered for Roberto as this last one bowed respectfully under the tweeting of the girls looking coquettishly at him before leaving the stage.

Back in the crowd, all the couple hugged or kissed their partners with joy.

Skyler gave a sweet kiss on Alex's cheek making him blush so hard that it was visible under his white feathers.

Skyler: "*chuckles* you look like a cherry."

Alex chuckled nervously with her.

Meanwhile, Rafael and Eva shared a deep kiss just like Blu and Jewel which lasted for a whole minute.

After they broke the kiss, they looked at each other.

Jewel was lost in Blu's deep brown eyes as Blu was lost into Jewel's deep turquoise eyes.

Jewel: "I love you, Blu."

She said with resting her head on his chest.

Blu: "I love you too."

He said with nuzzling his beak on her head.

Suddenly, the peace was destroyed by a portal opening in the air which caught everybody's attention.

Suddenly, someone jumped out of it to land in front of our friends; Duke!

Blu: "Duke?! What are you doing here?!"

He smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head with his wing.

Duke: "Sorry to disturb your party but...let's say that some creatures escaped my QG."

Suddenly, another portal opened on the ground and weird creatures who strongly looks like Predators from the movie of the same name jumped out, making everybody panicking.

**Blu's P.O.V**

I was looking at everybody around running for they lives away from those monsters, making my adrenaline growing strong.

Suddenly, I felt a warm touch on my shoulder and turned to be met by Jewel's sweet face with a smile.

I also saw behind her all the others, Tiago, Bia, Carla, Eduardo, Sienna, Roberto, Duke, Alex, Skyler, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Eva, Felipe and Arlene, all of them with smiles that I knew too well.

I smiled back at them before hinting them to follow me with my head and immediately flying off toward the monsters followed by all my family and friends.

As we were getting closer, the two best friends putted out their fists and bottle cap, the beautiful red bird along with the red leader were getting their red energy ready, the girl with a killing voice were getting ready to sing a little, the eagle's eye took out his hidden blades, the little bird with a great spirit were making her crystals shining, the unstoppable illness turned his wing-blade, the two tribe's leader were getting their blue energy ready, the savio bird summoned his Dovaahki armour, The ultimate warrior took out his two little guns, our three little miracles had their telekinesis, speed and water powers ready for a fight, my beautiful gem of the forest turned her plants power on as I, the chosen one, were getting ready for a little Kung Fu with my Dragon Strength as we were about to touch the monsters, ready for another fight!

The screens fade to black with the FIGHT AGAINST THE ELEMENTS logo.

**Okay, guys, here the story ends! I hope you all enjoyed it! However, this story is maybe done, but the saga still have one story left; "Injustice" on which I will work soon. I'll give some details about it in no-long. Also, I would like to take this moment to remind you that the Rio Awards are still waiting for your votes ! Finally, I would like to thank all of my friends who helped during this story; SuperDuke1000, Skyler The Elf Owl (kiss), BluePhoenixLord, DutchBlueMacaw, ShyGuy, RIO2lover100 and Dark Blue-Bird. You guys are awesome! Also, I will make a poll to vote for which fight was your favorite in this one. See ya soon =)**


End file.
